Blanco Y Negro
by Deadly Symphony
Summary: AU. Inuyasha es un joven que se siente vacío y solo, a pesar de tener amigos y una novia exitosa. Su vida da un giro cuando ve un símbolo pintado junto a un café francés en las afueras de su ciudad, con el cual se obsesiona. -Descontinuado-
1. Soledad Granate

Summary: AU. Inuyasha es un joven que se siente vacío y solo, a pesar de tener amigos y una novia exitosa. Su vida da un giro cuando ve un símbolo pintado junto a un café francés en las afueras de su ciudad, con el cual se obsesiona. En su búsqueda por el autor de dicho símbolo, cruza camino con una joven estudiante de ilustración llamada Kagome.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Sin animos de lucro presento esta humilde historia.

Notas Previas: Traigo un nuevo fic después de un tiempo sin escribir nada~. Espero que les guste, traté de hacerlo lo menos OOC posible. Por favor dejen reviews si les gusto, y si no también.

Capitulo Uno.  
Soledad Granate. 

Esa noche no iba a ser de las suyas.

Había recién salido de clases, un viernes por la tarde y sentía como si el peso del cielo grisáceo se cernía sobre sus hombros, apretándole y presionando su conciencia. Planeaba salir a tomar aquella noche, pero todos sus conocidos parecían tener planes que no le incluían. Su mejor amigo ayudaría a su anciano abuelo con la floristería de la familia, sus compañeros de parkour (*) irían fuera de la ciudad a pasarla bien, pero no regresarían en una semana, y al contrario de ellos, él debía ir a clases.

¡Joder, incluso su novia tenía que ir a una charla de la universidad!

Suspiró con pesadez, reprochándole a la vida el porqué de aquella aburrida tarde. Se acomodó el par de lentes de marca que se sostenían contra la punta de su nariz y volvió a suspirar. El trasero comenzaba a acalambrarse, y cuando lo notó ya eran pasadas las 3 de la tarde. Sentía sus pulmones llenarse de aire y soltar suspiros a siniestra, como si alguien le quitase la vida a puñetazos, o más bien a pequeñas palmaditas en los hombros. Estaba deprimido.

Su mirar se encontró con el reloj digital que, adherido de una pared alta, indicaba que ya habían pasado 15 minutos. El tiempo se le estaba yendo y el aun no tenía nada que hacer.

Tras examinar su alrededor, notó los escasos estudiantes que paseaban en aquel pasillo largo de pisos negros y paredes claras, adornadas por poco menos que la pintura y pequeños marcos, vitrinas de trofeos y cosas insulsas, que nadie notaba. Las lámparas que colgaban del techo estaban pulcras al igual que las puertas de metal sólido, corredizas e impunes de manchas o abolladuras. Sin duda, debía agradecer que su lugar de estudio cuando menos, era agradable.

Eso sin contar que lo que allí enseñaban le daba ganas de vomitar.

Pero aquello no era el tema.

Al menos no aún.

Inuyasha Tashio no tenía nada que hacer aquella noche. Una noche de viernes. Y eso era un problema.

Quizás podría ir a un bar de mala muerte y tomar solo hasta el amanecer; pero aquello era simplemente patético.

**¡Oye Inuyasha! **– Escuchó así una voz fina y delicada, desde el largo pasillo.-

**Ah, Rin.** – Su voz se escuchó extraña, casi fuera de sí.

De pies a cabeza, Inuyasha examinó a la pequeña mujer frente a él. De contextura delgada y tez nívea, los ojos de Rin brillaban más que la luna. Ella sonrió llevándose una mano a la coleta que colgaba de un costado de su cabeza, gesto que él sabía indicaba nerviosismo.

Notó como se mordía los labios, y el color carmín subía a su cabeza. La pequeña mano tiritó ligeramente y él se confundió.

**Q-quería, ya sabes… pre…preguntar…** - Una sonrisa sagaz adornó los labios de Inuyasha.

**Sesshoumaru salió de la ciudad, llegará en dos semanas, ¿Sabes? **– La notó erizarse y sonrió aún más.-

Rin era una mujer enérgica, alegre y digna de admirar. Pero en cuanto el nombre de Sesshoumaru, su medio hermano, entraba en el contexto se volvía poco menos que un corderito indefenso. Y eso a Inuyasha le causaba mucha gracia.

Le dio una palmada suave sobre la cabeza, sonriendo vigorosamente.

**¡Ya, ya! ¿Qué tal si le regalas algo cuando vuelva?**- Aquello hizo que una sonrisa se asomara sobre los labios de la pequeña Rin, quien le devolvió el gesto con una caricia sobre sus nudillos.-

Se apartó por segundos, dispuesto a marcharse sin despedida, hasta que ella habló de nuevo.

**¿Cómo van las cosas con Kikyou? Escuché que estará todo el fin de semana en una ramificación de su universidad, dando charlas… ¡Es admirable! Todos han escuchado de ello.. **-

Fingió una sonrisa, mientras asentía con la cabeza. De pronto se perdió entre las palabras que pronunciaba Rin sobre lo increíble que era Kikyou. Como siempre lo hacía, simplemente sonreía y pretendía estar orgulloso de ella.

Escuchó un pitido corto provenir del reloj digital. Habían dado las 3 y media. Sombras oscuras y difusas comenzaron a pasar por sus costados, en grupos, riendo. Nunca rozándole, nunca notándole, simplemente ignorando y pasando de él. Pronto se dio cuenta que Rin había desaparecido junto con ellas.

Ni el suspiro que abandono sus labios fue suficiente para detener ni a una. Caminó con la corriente con su cabeza gacha, sintiéndose frustrado y prontamente irritado. Ni siquiera se permitió compartir con sus pensamientos el pesar que le aquejaba. Se sacó los lentes, y los colgó de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

Y pensar que de la nada sus ganas de salir a festejar habían desaparecido por completo.

**Necesito una cerveza.** – Sus dientes afilados rechinaron entre sí tras pronunciar aquella frase, y el flequillo cubrió sus orbes miel del resto del planeta.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo tras salir del campus, pensando en todo y nada a la vez. Los suspiros eran su única compañía, y conforme caminaba, notaba más sombras a su alrededor.

Gente insulsa, que importaban para él tanto como él a ellos. Nada. Gruño por lo bajo, cual can. Y se sintió de nuevo diferente entre la multitud.

Alzo la cabeza, con un chasquido de lengua que demostraba la molestia que le recorría en ese momento.

Fue allí cuando la vio.

Se detuvo en seco frente a una pared pintada de un durazno claro, casi blanco que estaba justo antes del cruce a la siguiente calle. Allí, sintió como si hubieran golpeado su estómago, dejándolo sin aire y sin palabras.

En aquel modesto fondo claro, relucía una figura pintada, a mano. No era demasiado grande, no era pretenciosa, era simple y los trazos descuidados y dispersos.

Un ojo pintado. En color Granate.

No eran aquellas pestañas descuidadas y perfectamente acomodadas sobre el parpado, ni la suave línea que separaba la pupila del iris. O la forma en que se entrecerraba con cierta melancolía.

Era todo, un símbolo que expresaba tanto con tan poco y como parecía adentrarse en él, como si aquel modesto bosquejo oscuro pudiera ver dentro de él. Un ojo sabio, que a la vez le compartía preocupaciones.

E hizo que su corazón se encogiera del dolor. Se sentía desnudo al observar, en aquella solitaria calle, un simple símbolo que no debía significar nada.

Se sintió indefenso ante él, y ante el mundo.

Un sentimiento de amor le invadió, y le abandono casi al mismo tiempo. No pudo pensar por tanto tiempo, y se sintió obsesionado de un segundo a otro con él. Aquel ojo le había cautivado y hecho sentir cosas que nunca en su vida se hubiese atrevido a sentir. Y tristemente lo sintió como su único mundo en el mundo, se vio capaz de contarle todo lo que pensaba, como si realmente se tratara de algo viviente.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado en aquel trance, y lo sintió como si millones de años se hubiese mantenido ahí, observando la pared color durazno y ese ojo que tanto tenía que decirle. Como si hubiese evolucionado al conocerlo, como si llevara toda su vida esperando por él.

Alzó una de sus manos, y al tocar la rugosa superficie y la pintura bajo sus dedos se sintió ridículo. Ridículo de pasar tanto tiempo allí, y ridículo de pensar tanto en un símbolo.

Y es que aquello le hizo sentirse, por una vez, acompañado de alguien.

Pronto se vio a si mismo imaginando quien habría pintado aquel ojo. La idea de que hubiese concebido únicamente para que él lo viera se reflejó en su mente, y pronto la dejo ir con una sonrisa.

¿Sería un hombre? ¿Una mujer? ¿A quién debía preguntar que había tras el enigmático dibujo? ¿Sería mayor? ¿Más experimentado que él? ¿Qué historia escondería?

Sacudió su cabeza, y sintió lastima por sí mismo.

Era poco más que un boceto cualquiera en una pared cualquiera de una ciudad cualquiera. Pero para Inuyasha, le hizo sentirse acompañado por primera vez.

Sintió por única vez en la vida que había, allí afuera, alguien que era igual que él y que había logrado expresar cada uno de sus sentimientos en algo tan simple como aquello.

Sintió que el autor de aquella figura, era igual que él.

Pudo pasar horas en aquel lugar, disfrutando de la sensación de compañía junto a aquel símbolo, sintiéndose observado por aquel ojo que lo desnudaba, que le daba confianza y que le brindaba cada una de las palabras que nadie más supo decirle nunca. Pero la tarde pasaba tras de él, y pronto el tono del cielo se hizo más vivo, más oscuro a la vez.

El suspiro que soltó aquella vez fue más pesado que ninguno, y la idea de abandonar a su primer compañero en la vida lo deprimió.

Con el abandono palpitando a compas con su corazón, el chico de cabellos descoloridos miro a un costado, fijando su vista y memoria en el metálico aviso que indicaba el nombre de la avenida.

_Av. Quatre âmes._

Le pareció inusual leer una avenida en francés. Pronto notó que sus pies lo habían llevado a una parte de la ciudad en la que nunca había estado. Y por primera vez, miró a sus costados y a la escasa cantidad de personas que por allí transitaban.

Intentó no retrasarse más, pues los matices del firmamento comenzaban a enrojecer sobre su cabeza y no quería verse en una parte extraña de la ciudad a altas horas de la noche. Así, con una mirada profunda y un silencioso adiós en la punta de la lengua con sabor amargo, decidió doblar en la esquina, a fin de adentrarse en la calle.

De reojo, un local que se encontraba adyacente a su nuevo objeto de obsesiones hizo mella en él, y se detuvo a leer el nombre.

_Au Passage des Artistes._

La tipográfica era fina y cursiva, en un color blanco que resaltaba por el granate de la tela sobre la cual estaba impresa, color del cual también era la puerta, marco de las pequeñas ventanas sobre ellas y tal cual podía observar a través del sucio cristal, también las paredes. Todo de granate.

Bajo el enunciado, se podía leer, más pequeño, que el lugar era un café. De esos de los suburbios con aires franceses que a él nunca le interesaron.

Entrecerró sus orbes, sintiendo un aire familiar provenir de aquel sitio que le dio escalofríos. Se sintió tan tentado a entrar que las manos le temblaron por instantes.

Bufó molesto y se giró hacía un costado, alejando de su cabeza cualquier cosa relacionada con ese lugar que tan repentinamente había hecho desaparecer el recuerdo tan reciente del ojo pintado sobre la pared, ofendido.

No paso mucho tiempo para que avanzara por aquella calle, y un taxi color verde que se aproximaba lento se detuvo frente a su persona, con un simple gesto de su mano. Le indicó al chofer, un hombre de los treintas de contextura robusta y barba castaña, su dirección. Él pareció meditarlo un segundo y susurró un precio, que le pareció excesivo. Pero no tenía ganas de protestar.

Justo antes de sentarse en el asiento trasero de aquel vehículo, escucho una voz delicada y suave, como una melodía fugaz.

Gracias señora Kaede, ¡Volveré mañana por la noche! –

_Ja ne_, Kagome.-

El último susurro fue distante, apenas audible a sus sentidos. Y al voltear únicamente pudo ver una mancha azabache en sentido contrario al suyo que, por la velocidad del taxi, ni siquiera apreció.

Se encogió de hombros, restándole bastante importancia. Se acurruco en el asiento de piel, cerrando los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió completo y relajado.

Descansó su mano derecha sobre la superficie alfombrada, posando sus orbes contra la misma y sonriendo para sus adentros.

También era color granate.

Fin del Capitulo.

(*)De Wikipedia: Parkour es una disciplina que consiste en desplazarse de un punto a otro lo más fluidamente posible, usando principalmente las habilidades del cuerpo humano. Esto significa superar obstáculos que se presenten en el recorrido, tales como vallas, muros, paredes, etc. (en ambientes urbanos) e incluso árboles, formaciones rocosas, ríos, etc. (en ambientes rurales).

Un poco lento, lo se, pero tengo varias cosas planeadas para este fic.

Bueno, pues eso. Dejad reviews del capítulo, así me animan a continuar~. ¿Vale?

Me despido, espero que les haya gustado.

es una disciplina o filosofía que consiste en desplazarse de un punto a otro lo más fluidamente posible, usando principalmente las habilidades del cuerpo humano. Esto significa superar obstáculos que se presenten en el recorrido, tales como vallas, muros, paredes, etc. (en ambientes urbanos) e incluso árboles, formaciones rocosas, ríos, etc. (en ambientes rurales)


	2. Frialdad Azul Yale

Notas Previas: Bueno, capitulo dos up. No tengo mucho que decir, espero lo disfruten.

Capitulo Dos.  
Frialdad Azul Yale.

Por la noche, Inuyasha casi no pudo dormir.

Presionaba sus parpados, y el fresco recuerdo del ojo granate pintado sobre fondo durazno parecía quemarle la cabeza, le calentaba y obligaba a pensar en él. Incluso cuando no quería.

Aun después de horas del incidente, cada detalle, cada rasgo, cada pequeña característica del símbolo estaba tan clara en su mente que sintió podía recrearla en un dibujo en cualquier momento.

En ese momento se sintió capaz de cualquier cosa. Pensó que ya había vivido lo que tenía que vivir, y eso le dio escalofríos.

Se acomodó entre las sabanas de seda, con la fría textura rozándole las mejillas. Un cosquilleo ascendió desde su vientre hasta la punta de sus largos cabellos, que desorganizadamente se esparcían por su lecho. Se sacudió una vez, en un intento por llamar la atención de Morfeo.

Eventualmente lo logró, con el dichoso símbolo picándole las pestañas.

El resto de la noche fue serena, como una prueba más de que ese día había cambiado mucho de él. Soñó con su madre, como hace tanto no lo había hecho. Soñó que jugaba en el amplio jardín de su hogar, como si más allá del mismo el mundo no existiera, y el rostro de su progenitora se veía radiante, brillante y vivo. Sus ojos brillaban en un color inusual que le parecía familiar.

El amanecer no se hizo a esperar, y con ello la intranquila mente de Inuyasha le obligó a despertarse al alba, cuando la ciudad aun dormitaba al igual que el ambiente en su residencia.

**- Hn..nm.. **– El gemido lastimero de aquel chico resonó en la amplia habitación, y rebotó perezosamente contra las paredes.-

Se sacudió los cabellos, sintiéndolos resistirse y enredarse aún más. Gruño molesto, apartando con los brazos las sabanas gruesas que le cubrían.

Sus piernas acabaron atrapadas y calló estrepitosamente en el suelo, terminando de despertarle a él y a su mal humor.

**- ¡Agh! ¡JODER! **– Gritó tan fuerte que supo que el alarido había sido escuchado por toda la casa, con lo cual no le sorprendió escuchar pasos a su costado y una puerta abriéndose rápida y violentamente.-

**- ¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué...? –** La vozfemenina que se escuchó segundos después, y la preocupación en el tono de la misma cesaron por varios segundos. Escuchó un suspiro.- **¿No sabes que puedes asustar a las personas al gritar de esa manera? –**

A regañadientes, el chico emitió una respuesta.

**- Nadie pidió que vinieras, Irasue. **–

El silencio cayó sobre ellos pesadamente. De forma helada la habitación se tensó.

- **Muchacho insolente... **– Inuyasha pudo recomponerse a tiempo para observar el oscuro y turbio color que habían tomado los orbes de ella. Sintió culpa por instantes.-

Por buen rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, mientras Irasue se mantenía junto al marco de la puerta e Inuyasha se acercaba a la mesa de noche torpemente, por la ausencia de luz. Los finos dedos de aquella mujer deslizaron por la pared junto al torneado adorno que reposaba en un costado de la entrada, hasta presionar un pequeño interruptor que abruptamente hizo brillar la habitación. El chico soltó un alarido.

- **¡Avisa antes de hacer esas cosas! – **murmuró segundos después, cubriendo sus orbes que comenzaban a lagrimear.-

- **No seas infantil. Ya que me has despertado y hecho venir hasta aquí. **–Su tono de voz fue firme, y conforme los ojos de Inuyasha comenzaban a acostumbrarse, pudo observar las tensas facciones del rostro de la mujer. Ella se acercó, cautelosa como solía serlo, y caminó sobre las puntas de sus pies, cuál era su costumbre desde que la conocía.-

La mujer comenzó a escudriñar entre sus posesiones, que se encontraban sobre el escritorio, cerca de la cama.

Aquello hubiese hecho enojar a Inuyasha de ser cualquier otra persona. Pero con Irasue, tendía a darle libertades que con el resto del mundo no podía.

Quizás era por la figura imponente que podía sentirse en las habitaciones cada vez que ella hacia acto de presencia. Incluso sin verla, aquella aura que imponía pasaba a través de su piel y podía helarle los huesos.

- **Aquí está**.- Anunció la poderosa mujer de un momento a otro, extrayendo de sus cajones lo que parecía ser un cepillo de peinar.- **Ven aquí. **– Le indico con un gesto de su mano, mientras sus duras facciones suavizaban un poco la expresión de su rostro.

Por un segundo, a Inuyasha le pareció ver ternura en los ojos de su madrastra.

A regañadientes, Inuyasha arrastró los pies hasta la silla tallada que señalaba la mano delgada de Irasue. No pasaron veinte segundos cuando sintió una dulce caricia contra la base de su cabeza. Sus mejillas sonrojaron, y su cuerpo se relajó involuntariamente.

Ella estaba peinándole. De forma suave, enérgica, de forma artística. Le peinaba tal cual un músico tocaba un bello instrumento, como un chef prepara su mejor platillo. Como una madre, adorando a su hijo. Inuyasha sintió el sabor del cariño arriba en la lengua, con lo que carraspeo, y se acomodó perezosamente en la silla apoyando sus manos contra el espacio abierto entre sus piernas extendidas.

Estando así, Irasue alcanzo a sonreír. El chico tomaba la postura de un can sumiso, y por instantes le pareció ver un par de orejas puntiagudas en la cúspide de su cabeza, ocultas tras los rebeldes rizos color azabache. Sonrió, y llevó el cepillo hasta las puntas enmarañadas, tirando de el.

**Aw! Irasue!.. ¿¡Acaso quieres matarme!** – Chilló el joven casi al instante.-

La mujer dejo una risilla traviesa en la habitación, siempre con un aire refinado y delicado.

Ese muchacho sin duda era alguien.

Con un serio dolor de cabeza, lo que llamaríamos _"Sensación de haber estado en una pelea de gatas",_ Inuyasha por fin pudo salir de la residencia sin ningún reclamo o grito de la autoridad que imponía Irasue. Claro, después de horas de una molesta charla que rodaba en torno a responsabilidades que se le imponían a él.

Giró nerviosamente las llaves del auto entre sus dedos, la inquietud le pico las palmas por primera vez en, vamos, toda su vida. Por más triste que pareciera, Inuyasha estaba nervioso por visitar a su nuevo amigo, que no había sacado de la cabeza en las últimas 24 horas.

Ya, era triste eso. Sin contar que su amigo ni siquiera era humano.

El sonido de su celular, entonando _Help!_ zumbó en el amplio estacionamiento. Y mientras el introducía la llave en su _Bugatti Veyron _sin un rasguño-porque cabe mencionarlo-llevaba la mano diestra hacia los desgastados vaqueros que ese día llevaba, y contestaba en un tono tan digno de Inuyasha Tashio, sin siquiera fijarse en quien llamaba.

**Naas. Que sea importante.- **

Una voz templada, más en un tono algo chirriante, le devolvió el saludo.

_Perdón, no sabía que mi novio era alguien tan difícil de localizar. – _

Seguido de una risilla.

Inuyasha sonrió, apenas. Una sensación de vértigo le llenó la boca del estómago.

**Hola, princesa. ¿Cómo te va por allá? Me dijeron que fuiste un éxito ayer**. – Fingió el en su tono de voz, el orgullo.-

Por supuesto, mentía. Inuyasha no había recordado a Kikyou desde su salida ayer de la facultad. Bufo por lo bajo, asegurándose de no hacerlo cerca del celular. Una cajetilla de cigarros en conjunto con el encendedor del auto le dieron el relajo que buscaba.

_¡Ah! Ya lo supiste… ¡Sí! Les encanté. Mis profesores me alabaron e incluso me ofrecieron hacer pasantías en algunas compañías muy importantes... ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Seré la primera chica de segundo en hacer pasantías!-_

Ella habló tan rápido que sus palabras le aturdieron. Por supuesto había predicho el éxito de su novia, siempre era igual. Se apresuró en encender el motor del auto, que silencioso dejó a su interlocutora escuchar unas palabras.

**Qué bien, princesa. Es genial.** – Sin mucho ánimo, suspiró las frases a la par que soltaba una bocanada de humo, del cigarro que recién había inhalado.-

La línea se quedó en silencio por instantes.

_¿Estás fumando?..-_

Inuyasha se paralizó, había olvidado lo perceptiva que era Kikyou.

**No, princesa… Debes estar algo cansada, sabes que no fumo desde que me lo pediste.- **Intentó sonar lo más convincente posible, la escuchó claramente dudar de su respuesta.- **Dime, ¿Cuándo regresas? Tengo ganas de pasar un rato a solas contigo… Ya sabes. –**Aquello lo susurró con el tono más grave que pudo, habló lento y casi con cuidado, como si suspirara directamente contra el oído de la chica, que al otro lado de la línea había soltado un jadeo.

_El lunes a primera hora regreso… N-nos vemos ese día. Adios. – _Las palabras se le acumularon en la garganta, lo pudo sentir con claridad.Y tan rápido como habló, Inuyasha escuchó el pitido al otro lado de la línea. Le había colgado.

Él suspiró hondamente, con sus orbes ambarinos descansando bajo los parpados ante un semáforo en rojo.

¿Por qué Kikyou debía ser así...?

Siempre que ahondaban en su relación, siempre que el mencionaba algo con respecto al contacto que tenían... o a los sentimientos involucrados. Ella era fría, actuaba fríamente. Era como si detestara estar con él después de sus... _encuentros._

Lo admitía, tal vez él era demasiado _intenso_. Si se pudiera describir a Inuyasha Tashio en una palabra, tendría que ser esa. "Intensidad" "Pasión" "Vigor" "Fuerza". Sí, Inuyasha era eso y un poco más.

Pero el hecho de que su novia rebuscara razones para no hablar de ellos le hacía sentirse solo. Terriblemente solo. Recordaba sus ojos tras cada búsqueda de esa charla con ella, tras cada búsqueda de afecto de su parte.

El azul. Un azul nada intenso, pero profundo. Un azul tan saturado que incluso podía ver el gris en aquellos inexpresivos orbes, contrastando la piel blanca que pocas veces se sonrojaba y huía de él. Lo hacía pequeño, esa mirada; lo hacía solitario.

El único momento en el que no se sentía de esa forma, era en la cúspide del éxtasis. Cuando la sentía suspirar de placer bajo su cuerpo, y cuando susurraba su nombre con algo más que compromiso. Con algo más que cariño, que posesividad.

Lo susurraba con amor.

Y eso era lo único que le decía que aquella mujer con la que había compartido una relación de 4 años realmente sentía algo por él.

Pues ella, nunca lo había dicho por sí misma.

Abrió los ojos, solo para ver la luz cambiar de rojo a ámbar, y una transeúnte solitaria por la calle, en dirección a donde él iba a doblar.

Su cabello azabache se meció un poco, y él siguió sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Suspiró al cielo y a su amada, preguntándose el porqué estaba con Kikyou si le hacía sentir tan vacío.

Pronto se respondió a si mismo con el dolor reflejándose en el aire que exhalaba, con sabor a cigarrillo.

Ella había sido la primera en aceptarle por ser lo que era.

Arrojó la colilla casi completa por la ventana a su lado.

Y por ella estaba intentando cambiar.

El GPS emitió un sonido prolongado, por al menos tres segundos. Después de muchas vueltas, muchos intentos de escribir la complicada avenida aquella al fin había dado con el lugar. Aparcó a unos metros de allí, justo en la calle del frente donde un estacionamiento muy, muy pequeño pretendía prestar sus servicios. El aparcacoches lo miró como un dios cuando introdujo aquel vehículo en el terreno baldío, e incluso se disculpó con él por no ofrecer nada mejor. Al chico le hizo algo de gracia.

Habiéndose registrado con un simple papel en el estacionamiento, Tashio se encaminó hacia el pequeño local, que formaba la esquina entre él y el encuentro de su amigo.

Oh, como sonrió al verlo.

Experimentó de nuevo el remolino de sensaciones que no hace más de un día había llenado su ser de pies a cabeza. No había forma en la que pudiera describir cuan especial le parecía ese símbolo a él.

Y aunque a cualquiera le pareciese ridícula aquella escena. Esa tarde de otoño en la avenida _Quatre âmes _un joven, un hombre, un ser humano, un alma, se había enamorado.

No el mismo enamoramiento del que estamos tan acostumbrados a leer en cualquier novela rosa. No ese enamoramiento de cuentos de hadas, que se da entre dos personas, entre un hombre y una mujer. No ese enamoramiento que él, Inuyasha Tashio, sentía por Kikyou.

Especialmente, no como el que sentía por Kikyou. Este sentimiento estaba tan lejano como su propia existencia del cosmos eterno. Lo que sentía por Kikyou era un grano de arena, y lo que en este momento aquel chico estaba experimentando era el mundo entero. El universo, con sus galaxias, con sus constelaciones y con sus sistemas como complementos, como las sensaciones que le inundaban.

Era un sentimiento místico y perpetuo. Uno que él, en la vida frívola que llevaba, nunca se imaginó que si quiera pudiera existir. Era lejos de la adoración, cerca de la aceptación y el amor mutuo a los que todos anhelamos.

Estaba completo en ese mismo instante, pudo haber muerto en ese preciso momento.

Pero, claro... El hombre.

Ah, el hombre y su curiosidad.

Ah, el hombre... El hombre y su vanidad. Su avaricia.

Con aquello, no era suficiente.

Porque era natural, aspirar a más. Era natural estar en el paraíso, y aun así querer de la manzana prohibida solo por el anhelo de conocer algo más. Así era la naturaleza humana.

E Inuyasha sin duda quería más.

De su bolsillo trasero, Inuyasha sacó una pluma de tinta ligera. Miro hacia los lados, con temor de ser descubierto por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Suspiro alivianada mente, la calle estaba completamente vacía.

Comenzó a recorrer la textura suave de la pared durazno, lo suficientemente abajo del símbolo para no afectarlo en absoluto

_¿Quién eres?_

La frase fue firmada. Por un par de iniciales.

T.I

Quería conocerle. Era un anhelo que no podía contener. Quería saber que tipo de persona podía ser el autor de su adoración, como serían las manos tan mágicas que sobre esa simple pared, esculpieron su amor, su pasión, su soledad y la compañía del espectador.

Sacudió su cabeza y se apresuró a marchar, pues en cualquier momento alguien cruzaría aquel lugar, y sabría de su pecado. Sabría, con una mirada, que había pecado de avaricia.

Silenciosamente se despidió del adorado símbolo y entró, realmente sin pensarlo, al local que más cercano estaba.

**Bienvenido al Pasaje de los Artistas, joven**.- Una voz anciana sonó por lo bajo, junto al eco de un micrófono ajustándose y un par de percusiones que él reconoció.-

¿Bongos?

Con lentitud dejo que sus ojos examinaran el lugar.

Sin duda era un café, había solo un par de personas y el lugar era pequeño. Sin embargo, pudo ver un escenario y una figura femenina deslizarse entre la sombra que los reflectores directamente contra el público y la alfombra oscura bajo sus pies formaban.

Ignoró a la mujer de edad de forma casi grosera, acercándose más al escenario y dejando que sus matices revelaran una cabellera castaña, unas facciones finas pero nada particulares a su vista, y un cuerpo torneado.

Sin embargo, aquello no fue lo que llamó su atención.

La chica que estaba parada en el escenario, sujetando con adoración el micrófono y dejando que su cabello, atado en una coleta, se balanceara hacia los costados de forma lenta, en compás de los bongos que sonaban quien-sabe-de-donde. Todo su atuendo, negro, se perdía entre el escenario.

Sus ojos estaban vendados.

Y su voz. Resonó en el pequeño local tras una oración que él realmente no escucho.

**Sé que no soy lo que esperan. Un reemplazo. Solo eso**.-

Como hablaba, como si estuviera cantando. Lo hacía con sublime encanto. Pero tampoco le atraía mucho… había algo en ella, que simplemente no estaba bien. Sintió la ridícula sensación de que ella no debería estar ahí.

Y perdido entre sus pensamientos, Inuyasha logró escucharla recitar.

_**Hola extraño.  
Hoy he pensado en ti,  
como cada dia.  
Hoy, he pensado en ti.**_

Resonaba en el local el redoblar de los bongos, mientras las palabras de aquella extraña mujer dejaban en un trance a Inuyasha.

_**Hey, no está mal.  
Al menos sabes,  
que alguien piensa en ti.  
Yo no.**_

_**Hoy me imagino tu rostro,  
Tus ojos sin color.  
Tu cabello sin forma.  
Tu rostro sin rostro.**_

_**Hoy te he agradecido,  
Por ser el único que me llena.  
Hoy he tratado de encontrarte,  
Pero he fallado nuevamente.**_

_**Por eso te veo aquí,  
frente a mí.  
Donde nunca has estado,  
donde siempre estarás.**_

_**Y solo puedo decirte,  
Busco tu mirada entre el público,  
Y al fin te encuentro.**_

_**Hola extraño.**_

_**Un saludo amistoso,  
de una extraña como yo.  
Pues hoy, como sabes.  
Mis ojos son ciegos.**_

_**Y solo así puedo verte.**_

Los chasquidos de dedos de la poca audiencia no se hicieron a esperar.

En cuanto a él.

Él no podía mover un músculo.

Fin del Capítulo.

LO SE. APESTO EN LA POESIA.

HGGGGHH..

Terrible.

En fin, perdonen la tardanza... Como ven, este capítulo ha estado algo largo y lo he tenido que reescribir un par de veces.

Sé que me van a odiar por la charla entre Inuyasha y Kagome, ¡Pero no desesperen! Espero que no encuentren muy aburrido este episodio.

**Dejen Reviews **, vale? Son solo unos minutos de su tiempo que harían horas de felicidad para mí…

¡Gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios!


	3. Presencia Azul Teal

Notas Previas: Gracias por sus reviews!

Capitulo Tres.  
Presencia Azul Teal

La situación se había vuelto tan bizarra de una forma totalmente inesperada.

Se sentía, como dirían por ahí._.. "Tomando el té con el sombrerero de salud mental cuestionable"._

Y es que después de 20 minutos intentando, Inuyasha seguía teniendo el mismo problema. Un problema de proporciones colosales para él.

Oh, sí. Y ese problema tenía nombre y apellido.

Sango Taijiyamura.

Un nombre demasiado fuerte para la presencia que se encontraba frente a él.

Sintiendo las sienes bajo las yemas de los dedos, Inuyasha trazó lentamente cada segundo de los últimos 20 minutos.

Ah, ya eran 25.

Cuando aquella mujer había bajado del escenario, tan misteriosa y tan sutil como cuando subió, los huesos se le helaron de manera rápida, cual una ráfaga de viento traspasase sus ropas y se colase por su piel. No se molestó en quitarse la venda de los ojos, hasta que se encontró chocando con una de las mesas vacías.

Se acercó al mostrador, y a él lo atrajo como las abejas a la miel, pronto se encontraría revoloteando a su alrededor, empapándola con su curiosa mirada al sentarse a su lado. Todo su ser expedía un aura tan bipolar, tan calmada e hiperactiva a la vez. La veía llena de energía pero con una calma tan apacible que temió mancharla con sus palabras, esa chica tenía una delgada luz de color azul, un azul enigmático que rozaba el verde. Le estaba intrigando, y tras descubrir unos orbes café oscuro bajo una espesa capa de maquillaje de tinte rosáceo, su curiosidad se había disparado.

Pero el problema no residía en su creciente curiosidad hacia aquella mujer.

No. Fuese así de sencillo, él no tendría problemas.

Tashio golpeteó la mesa de madera con exasperación, y un gruñido se escapó de los labios ligeramente rojizos por la presión de los dientes sobre los mismos.

**¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba, joven?- **La voz extraña lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos, y volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con un par de ojos roídos por la edad y la sabiduría de los años.

Las arrugas en la piel le hicieron recordar un poco a su padre, quien, supuso, para ese momento no podría ocultar los incipientes pliegues que se formaban a los lados de sus orbes la última vez que le vio.

Dio un suspiro, en el cual iba susurrando la respuesta a aquella mujer.

**Inuyasha. Inuyasha Tashio. - **Su tono fue violento, casi descortés.

**Un gusto, Inuyasha.- **Ella sonrió, marcando un poco más las facciones de su cansado rostro.- **Quisiera disculparme por ella…no es una persona fácil de... Bueno, ya lo sabes.** – Sonrió amigable la anciana, y él le devolvió la mirada de comprensión.- **Mi nombre es Kaede.**

Viró nuevamente el mirar hacia su particular compañera, dispuesto a realizar otro intento.

**Kaede ya dijo hace rato que te llamas Sango…** - Comenzó lento, buscando alguna reacción. La figura a su lado no se movió, permanecía con sus brazos alrededor del rostro y todo su peso hincado contra el mostrador.- **Sango… ¿Te gusta la poesía?**

Cuando ella inhalo hondamente, supo que había fallado nuevamente y esperó a lo que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

**La poesía es un arma cargada del futuro... Oh, sí; son palabras que todos repetimos sintiendo nuestras... Gritos en el cielo. Y en la tierra son actos.** (*)**¿Y que son, entonces, las personas que no comparten esas palabras con el mundo? ¿Que no las gritan al cielo, y que solo las susurran para satisfacción propia...? Quizá... quizá…**

Nuevamente gruño.

Nada.

No entendía nada de lo que decía esta chica.

Y por más que había intentado entablar conversación con ella, ni un ápice de interés. Ella solo divagaba entre versos que parecían ajenos y se perdía en sus propias cavilaciones, era como un niño en un nuevo mundo que no dejaba paso a la serenidad. Todo su ser irradiaba entusiasmo por segundos, y cuando terminaba en su hilo de pensamientos… La calma. Se echaba nuevamente contra el mostrador, jugueteando con la taza de café que Kaede había traído para ella.

Sacó su Smartphone, que hacía rato había colocado en silencio y no se sorprendió al ver 15 mensajes y 23 llamadas. Todos de la misma persona.

_Inuyasha, creo que deberíamos terminar con esto si vas a ser así._

Leyó en el último, y gradualmente ascendió por los mensajes hasta llegar al primero.

_Estoy intentando llamarte, Inu…_

El resto divagaban entre la desesperación, la ira y otras cosas que hicieron al chico de piel tostada gemir roncamente. A veces Kikyou podía ser… Bueno, tan Kikyou.

Escribió rápidamente una respuesta mientras se ponía de pie. La anciana, que hace instantes se encontraba tras el mostrador, escondida entre una enorme máquina de café se dejó ver, con un vaso hondo de café, dividido en tres capas, como pudo observar debido al cristal trasparente. Una de chocolate, que se perdía en el fondo y tomaba un café oscuro, una de leche espesa, que bailaba graciosamente al compás de los movimientos que Kaede hacia al caminar, y una última de café cubierta por una gruesa capa de crema para batir.

**Oh, ¿Ya te vas?... Justo lo preparé…-**

**Yo no ordene nada, vieja. – **Soltó con ruda altanería.

**Con una lengua así, creo que necesitas un buen café.** – Inuyasha se sorprendió al verla sonreír maternalmente luego de su forma de hablar. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, sentándose de nuevo a mala gana.

**No tengo intenciones de pagar. – **Anunció tras unos segundos, mirando dubitativo el vaso.-

**Va por la casa.** –

Inuyasha bufó, sujetando entre sus ásperas manos el vaso que había sido arrastrado un poco más hacia él. Lo probó con desconfianza.

Debía admitir que la anciana sabía hacer café. Casi le hizo recordar la sensación que le proporcionaba una buena cerveza bajando por su garganta.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando vio a Sango arrastrarse fuera de su banquillo, dirigiéndose hacia una puerta de madera junto al escenario. Estuvo a punto de llamarle la atención.

**Solo va a cambiarse, volverá en unos minutos.-**

**Keh.-**

**Eres un poco malhumorado, ¿verdad? –** Su tono condescendiente hizo rabiar un poco a Inuyasha.-

**No te interesa, vieja.**-

Sí, Tashio no estaba de humor.

La voz misteriosa de Sango, recitando aquellas palabras de tanto significado, resonó en las paredes de su mente, mientras bebía otro sorbo de café. La mirada de Kaede cayó sobre él y de pronto se sintió desnudo, incomodo.

**¡¿Qué? –** murmuró exasperado por la sensación tan desagradable que le hacían sentir los pequeños orbes de Kaede.-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**Solo recordaba... No es importante. – **La anciana cubrió sus labios con las manos, ocultando lo que parecía ser una sonrisa melancólica que pasó desapercibida por el joven. Su único ojo visible se cerró al compás de un suspiro que abandono su garganta. - **¿Qué hace un joven como tú en esta parte de la ciudad, Inuyasha?**

La pregunta lo tomo un poco desprevenido. Miro por debajo de su nariz, notando el porqué de su pregunta.

Inuyasha se sintió fuera de lugar al inspeccionar alrededor del local. Su camiseta blanca ligeramente abierta, cubierta por una chaqueta que gritaba _"Mírame, SOY de marca."_, en conjunto con los vaqueros algo desteñidos –y no por el uso-, las zapatillas deportivas, los lentes que colgaban de su bolsillo y el olor_ Armani _que le rodeaba, claramente de mayor precio que cualquier cosa en aquel establecimiento, de pronto no le parecieron acorde con las vestimentas de los pocos allí.

Todos iban completamente de negro, o con demasiado color. Usando ropa muy común, o demasiado extravagante. Cabellos teñidos, ojos de contacto de colores imposibles, lentes oscuros y muchos, muchos vasos de café. Logró ver una pila de libros juntos un cliente, que parece susurrar cosas al viento de manera psicótica. Una pareja se dedicaba a dibujar en lugar de besarse. Un niño en el fondo del local tomaba café como si no hubiera un mañana, a la par que temblaba casi desesperadamente y luchaba por no levantarse y bailar sobre la mesa. Había, deslizándose entre las mesas un pequeño gato color crema que podía jurar, tenía más de una cola.

Sí, así tenía que ser.

Como pudo confirmar un segundo después, así tenía que verse el mundo a los ojos de Alicia tras llegar a la mesa del sombrerero. La ambientación del local tampoco ayudaba del todo.

Olía fuertemente.

A pintura y café. Un tercer olor extraño le llegó, como a hierbas medicinales.

Bueno, era sospechoso.

**¡Feh! No hagas preguntas absurdas, anciana. Solo paseaba por la zona y decidí entrar.-**

Kaede alzó una ceja, incrédula.

**La ropa que llevas encima me dice lo contrario. No vemos ejemplares como tú en la avenida. – **Fue el único murmullo que emitió Kaede hasta minutos después, y se dedicó a limpiar los escaparates viejos adornados por botellas de alcohol. El olor a polvo se unió a la interesante gama que ahora parecía tener una fiesta en las fosas nasales de Inuyasha.

Una brisa repentina hizo que los cabellos de él bailaran suavemente hacia el frente, y un sonido hueco, como de madera, le indicó que Sango había acabado.

Él la observó de pies a cabeza, y una gota de sudor se deslizo por el costado de su rostro. Respiró pesadamente.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Sango ERA una lunática!

Estaba chiflada, le faltaban tornillos.

¿Tornillos? NO. Le faltaba el sistema completo de engranajes. Eso debía ser.

O al menos eso le hizo pensar cuando salió de allí con una camisa de fuerza desabrochada, con tiras de tela arrastrando por el suelo, a juego con sus _elegantes _pantalones sucios del mismo color; blanco. Blanco manicomio.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle de que sanatorio mental era, cuando una voz suave que vino de sus espaldas lo interrumpió.

**¡Por dios, Sango! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?- **La susodicha agacho la cabeza, con un sonrojo abarcando sus mejillas, por vergüenza. Por primera vez en los últimos 30, no, 45 minutos Sango dijo algo en su idioma.-

**Lo siento mucho, Kagome-chan… -**Inuyasha sintió su voz como un sueño; no era enigmática ni misteriosa. Hablaba normal y pausadamente, con cada palabra su voz disminuía y disminuía hasta perderse bajo los susurros.- **Yo... Parecía... diverti... Lo... vi...en el armario… y...**

Un suspiro acalló sus palabras.

**Ya vale, ya vale. Que asustas al nuevo cliente. –**

Se sintió nombrado, y ladeo el rostro para contestar.

Oh, la inocencia.

La boca se le secó y los músculos se tensaron.

Aquella mujer sonrió, y le causo una desagradable sensación.

Era ella.

Ese cabello azabache, esos orbes azules. Esa piel nívea que _seguramente se veía más colorada por el sol tras de sí_, y esa figura delgada.

No cabía duda.

Con la luz tras su silueta, Inuyasha vio a alguien que no esperaba ver.

**¿Ki-kikyou? – **Unos ojos expresivos del color del cielo le devolvieron el extraño saludo, en un gesto de molestia disimulada.- **¿Qué haces aquí, Kikyou...? Pensé que estabas fuera de la ciudad...- **

La vio molestarse incluso más.

Se sintió nervioso, comenzando a formular planeas para explicar su presencia en aquel lugar. Kikyou estaba allí por alguna razón. ¿Y sí le había pillado todo este rato merodeando en aquel lugar, si había descubierto su reciente pequeña obsesión? Tal vez había llegado al extremo de buscarlo tras no responder a sus llamadas... ¡Pero era imposible! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí Kikyou!

**¡N...no te contesté porqu-..! – **Habló, tragando saliva.

**¡Oye, para el carro! – **Su voz fuerte y casi tenebrosa retumbó en el establecimiento. –

¿Eh?

Esa no era la voz de Kikyou.

**¡Mi nombre es Kagome!-**

Inuyasha abrió los ojos.

Y aún más.

Ella…

**¡Apréndetelo bien! –**

Definitivamente…

**¡KA!**

No…

**¡GO!**

…era…

**¡ME!**

…Kikyou.

Fin Del Capitulo

(*)La poesía es un arma cargada del futuro, de Gabriel Celaya.

Bueno, fin del tercer episodio. Como dije antes, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan a continuar! Espero que les guste, como siempre, déjenme sus comentarios... ¿Consejos, críticas? Lo que deseen.

¿Va muy lento este fanfic?. Geez.

Vale, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Perdiz Carmín de Alizarina

Notas Previas: Traté de alargar el capítulo.

Capitulo Cuatro.  
Perdiz Carmín de Alizarina

Algo estaba comprobado.

La mayor parte de la población, opinaría acerca de su suerte como una normal, e incluso buena.

Pues bien, ella tendría que inventar una nueva palabra para responder a ello.

Algo como… Horrimpensable.

Horrible e Impensable.

¿No mencionó también su falta de sentido del humor?

Desde el nacimiento, la vida de Kagome Higurashi había sido una serie de desgracias, una tras otra.

Pero dentro delo que cabía, todo lo que había vivido ella era real. Y, mencionado antes, esta serie de desgracias continuas habían terminado por acostumbrarla al dolor y la humillación.

Cuando la bebé Kagome Higurashi llegó al mundo, su pequeña cabeza con incipientes mechones azabaches no fue recibida por toda la familia Higurashi. Tal vez, el origen de su mala suerte venía ligado a la maldición de no ser digna de portar un apellido como aquel. Creció bajo miradas de indiferencia y otras pocas de desprecio, gracioso, pues los Higurashi eran conocidos en su mundo por su amabilidad y humildad con los que tienen menos.

Cuando hubo cumplido el primer tierno año, la pequeña Kagome había tragado jabón por accidente. Su primera visita al hospital, recordada por fotografías y relatos de su madre.

Al cumplir su tercer año de edad, había tropezado contra los escalones del templo, y se había roto una pierna. El pastel que le habían comprado en la pastelería de la esquina-y que, por supuesto, tuvo que comer en la cama de hospital-tenía fresas rancias entre las capas de crema y sus fotos de cumpleaños número tres enmarcaban lo mucho que había vomitado ese día.

Enfermaba con frecuencia y por ello nunca tuvo demasiados amigos.

A los cinco, se fracturó la muñeca en una caída, su triciclo se había roto. Su padre había dicho que lo repararía, pero nunca lo hizo. Más adelante, a los seis y ya entrada en la primaria, tenían que darle clases especiales pues _no cumplía con las expectativas de su curso._

No fue hasta años después que se dio cuenta que todos temían que reprobara primer año de primaria.

Su pre adolescencia también fue digna de una película. Los chicos de su curso la molestaban cada receso, rodeándole y canturreándole cierto juego que llevaba su nombre, la encerraban y la sofocaban hasta niveles crueles, pues claro, eran niños. Con más de un accidente cada dos meses en esa época, presumía del archivo medico más largo de toda la ciudad, prácticamente la sala de urgencias se había convertido en su segundo hogar, incluso más que el instituto.

A los 12, su padre había muerto, y eso había apagado la luz de su existencia. O al menos, la había opacado.

Pero, por supuesto, se había enamorado por primera vez a los 13 años.

Como Kagome parecía ser sinónimo de mala suerte, tuvo que ser del niño más extrovertido de toda la clase; Houjo Akitoki. Solía verle de lejos, y suspirar como cualquier chica enamorada.

Él la trataba bien, básicamente por su mala suerte y porque aquel era un buen chico. Como le pasaba constantemente, años después se dio cuenta que no era más que lastima su amabilidad. Siempre traía encima pañuelos desechables para secarle cada vez que se manchaba con algo, traía banditas y curitas, un desinfectante y mil cosas más que le había visto sacar de uno de sus bolsillos al que llamó en la tierna época _el bolsillo mágico. _Houjo siempre sabía qué hacer, y siempre le sonreía. Con una nariz perfectamente perfilada y unos rasgos aún muy añiñados, Kagome desfallecía por el cabello castaño y la forma en como su expresiones podía arrancarle mil y una sonrisa. Houjo había sido para ella la luz al final del túnel, había sido su apoyo y su amigo incondicional, a pesar de que nadie más lograba hacerla sentir en compañía. Con él, aprendió de lo bueno de la vida, de lo hermoso que podía ser el amor, a pesar de que el suyo fuese tan virginal y tan puro. Y poco a poco, se sobrepuso a la muerte de un ser querido.

Rió.

La época más vergonzosa de su vida fue su desarrollo. En algún momento entre sus 13 y sus 16, sus caderas se habían ensanchado y su cintura había reducido su tamaño. Unas extrañas protuberancias habían crecido en su pecho y un mar de hormonas recorría cada centímetro de su juvenil cuerpo. Recordaba cada uno de sus desplantes, las múltiples veces que lloró por nada y muchos más hechos que la hacían sonrojar incluso en ese momento.

Fue a los 15 años, después de su último accidente grave, el cual le había costado 3 meses con un hermoso yeso color Carmín, Kagome Higurashi decidió no correr más riesgos. Para entonces estaba consciente de su anormal mala racha vitalicia y era hora de ponerle fin.

Comenzó a dibujar.

Se perdía en el dibujo, horas continuas que podría haber gastado al aire libre, haciéndose daño. Comprendió que la quietud y la calma que respiraba al dibujar contrarrestaban de alguna manera su mala suerte.

Oh, aun recordaba su primer dibujo. Ya había hecho un aproximado de dos millones de garabatos en cuadernos, pero aquel fue el especial número uno.

Una perdiz color picante, un carmín especial para ella. Era la perdiz Carmín de Alizarina. Un ave pequeña, un poco desproporcionada debía admitir, pero le encantaba como había retratado a tan singular animalito. Sus alas extendidas hacia un sol naciente, volando tan libremente y sin ninguna preocupación. Parecía que aquella ave abría sus alas al mundo_,_ como si fuera a recorrerlo por primera vez después de años en custodia,_ saliendo del destruido cascaron de las desgracias_.

Justo como ella deseaba.

Sí, aun lo conservaba contra el marco de su ventana, apuntando al cielo.

Ese pajarillo fue como romper la maldición, Kagome maduró junto con él, y juntos lograron construir una mujer hecha y derecha. A partir de él, su vida y suerte mejoró, aunque podía notar por su gran cantidad de objetos rotos en historial, que no había desaparecido del todo la sombra.

Aquellas eran minorías. Aquí lo importante era establecer la medida de suerte, buena o mala, de la chica Higurashi.

Y aquel día, que Kagome no supo clasificar como bueno o malo, eclosionó en un suceso de mayor importancia, tanta, que en un principio Kagome no lo notó.

.

**Hmf-hgn.. –**

**Tosca. – **Gruñó ella-

**Grosero. – **Contraátacó.

**¡Grosera tú! ¡Soy un cliente! –**Murmuró, segundos después, con veneno inyectado en las palabras.

**¡Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres! –**

Él bajó la voz.

**Feh… -**

¿Mala?

O ¿Buena?.

Se inclinaba por la primera.

Se acurrucó contra la barra de vidrio, con un puchero en el labio y mirando de reojo a... _ese_.

Media hora. ¡Media mugrienta hora y ya odiaba al _nuevo cliente_! ¡No le soportaba!

Al principio, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ser confundida con alguien más. Y por lo que pudo deducir, aquel extraño había pensado que era su novia. ¡Y como la hizo enojar con aquello! ¿Qué idiota no podía reconocer a su propia novia? Además, cuando se dio cuenta de su error, soltó un comentario tan antipático.

"_No sé cómo pude confundirte con mi novia"_

Muy bien, el comentario no era _tan _antipático. Excepto por la parte de su anatomía a la que iba dirigida.

¡Hmp! ¡Que su Kikiyo, o quienquiera que fuese, le fuera a resguardar entre sus enormes pechos, si eso era lo que quería aquel idiota! A ella no le importaba, ¡No en lo absoluto! ¡Podía irse al mismo infierno con una súcubo (*) si quería!

Intentó respirar tan profundo como la rabia atascada en sus pulmones se lo permitió, y en algún momento de esta acción Kagome se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo del todo racional. Su ira, aunque un tanto justificada, estaba desbocada sin razón aparente. Por un chico, que de nada conocía y de nada le sonaba. Pero el tipo le había picado la paciencia desde el primer instante en que lo vio.

Bueno, siendo sinceros, realmente no se había disgustado... _visualmente hablando._

Le inspeccionó con la mirada con disimulo. La negrura de su cabello la deslumbro por instantes, tan sedoso y largo que se extendía desde la base de su cabeza hasta la mitad de su espalda, como una cascada de carbón impasible y tranquila, contrastando el rostro que ocultaban algunos mechones azabaches en sus mejillas y frente; sus rasgos eran tan masculinos que por un segundo, Kagome Higurashi admitió sentir un leve temblor en su piernas y partes bajas, y es que aquel hombre, sin exagerar en absoluto, parecía un adonis a sus ojos. Una prominente y recta barbilla, marca de un carácter fuerte e inquebrantable y con una incipiente barba de algunos días, supuso ella. La nariz recta y de hermoso, _perfecto_ perfil se encontraba tan alineada en el centro del rostro que podía jurar que ese hombre tenía una simetría pulcra, y por supuesto, sobre unos finos labios, lo suficientemente carnosos para ser masculinos sin quitar la virilidad a aquel tostado rostro. Cuando descendió por su cuerpo, el espectáculo continuó. La brisa que había levantado al entrar por la puerta había descolocado un poco su chaqueta y camiseta, mostrando unos músculos satinados y lisos, tuvo la sensación de que no habría en ellos ni un gramo de grasa. Ni un solo vello se extendía por la parte superior de su pecho, como pudo observar, y eso la enloquecía. Se preguntó si descendiendo un poco, habría el famoso caminillo del que tanto hablaban sus amigas, que se dirigía al centro de…

¡Que dios le pillara confesada por tanto pecado que pasaba por su mente!

Oh, aquellos hombros tan anchos y los fuertes brazos un poco descubiertos tras las mangas recogidas de su chaqueta la llevaban a fantasear, y ahora que le tenía relativamente cerca, podía percibir un fino aroma, completamente atrayente y masculino, ¡tan masculino!, suspiró con anhelo, ¡No podía evitarlo! Y juraba, sobre la tumba de su padre que nunca se había sentido así por un extraño. ¡Kagome Higurashi no era ese tipo de chica!

Pero, a pesar de lo escultural que podía resultarle su cuerpo, lo primero que habían enfocado sus orbes habían sido las lagunas de oro que coronaban aquel rostro varonil y rudo; un apagado ámbar tan infinito, tan delicado y tan salvaje a la vez, era un río dorado, con pequeñas motas de fuego puro, en un rojo tan feroz que le oprimía los pulmones. Y ahora, le miraban con ese fuego interno derritiéndole las venas, un purpura de arrogancia se asomó por su alma y pudo ver como la fina línea de sus labios se curvaba en una sonrisa.

Un segundo.

Le miraban.

Él le estaba _mirando._ Y sonreía. ¿Qué había dicho?

¡Maldita su mala suerte! Aquel _divino_ extraño se estaba riendo de ella en su cara, y no se había tomado la molestia de no soñar despierta cuando había soltado el comentario de gracia. Soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

**¡Agh! Eres un... ¡Un bruto!**

Por más bueno que estuviese, aquel hombre no dejaba de ser un imbécil.

Él solo sonrió.

Era obvio, que aquella _chiquilla_-como se había empeñado en llamarle a partir de ahora- se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

Más para su ego. Había notado perfectamente como le escudriñaba con la mirada, como si de un pedazo de carne se tratara. Y aunque debería, no le asqueó en lo absoluto.

Un nuevo puchero adornó el rostro redonda de aquella chica. Algo le removió por dentro, y la imagen viva de Kikyou haciendo lo mismo le recorrió la retina. Sufrió un escalofrió.

Un anhelo le recorrió íntimamente, ante el creciente interés que sentía por aquella chica. Había algo en ella que le intrigaba, y le obligaba a querer más.

¿Quién era? Solo sabía su nombre, porque se lo había dejado bien claro después de su error inicial.

Sinceramente, aunque resguardaba un parecido con su Kikyou, lo cual justificaba su primer numerito; no había ni lugar ni punto de comparación. La chiquilla molesta tenía la piel más tostada, era más menuda y su nariz, respingona y rosácea en todo momento; al igual que sus mejillas. Sus ojos azules, al igual que los de su amada, pero de un azul vivo, interrogante. Un azul hiperactivo y profundo que parecía abrir las puertas al alma que poseía.

Todo lo opuesto a ella.

Su hermosa Kikyou tenía la fisonomía más rasgada, más elegante y definitivamente menos tosca que _esa_. Su nariz recta, larga y perfilada coronaba unos labios igual de finos. Y sus pómulos siempre pálidos, de un hermoso color níveo. Sus ojos igual de profundos, pero templados y misteriosos, tenían tanto que ocultar de él.

Y por supuesto, tenía un cuerpo más desarrollado que la niña que se postraba frente a él.

Siendo así, ¿Por qué, entonces, Inuyasha Tashio sentía una atracción inexplicable a la infortunada Kagome Higurashi?

Quizás se daba cuenta, porque se encontraban completamente solos.

Kaede se había ido con Sango por aquella puerta, y los clientes quedaron en un tercer plano, como manchas difusas entre el fondo, aquello les dejó a los dos en una situación bastante hostil. Así de simple, se llevaban mal desde el primer instante.

Pero Inuyasha sentía que todo el universo estaba en orden así.

No habían intercambiado más de 20 palabras, de las cuales todas eran insultos. Y aun así, se sentía extrañamente a gusto en compañía de la extraña chiquilla de nombre Kagome. Sentía que la conocía desde siempre, y un sentimiento de familiaridad le invadió, pero no supo exactamente con que compararlo.

El celular volvió a sonar.

Oh, Kami.

¿Estaría, de alguna manera, con este sentimiento, traicionando su amor por Kikyou?

Lo cogió con prisa, y contestó la llamada entrante.

_Inu, perdóname por hacer tanto drama._

Sonó tan neutral, pensó él.

Kagome solo pudo sentir la vibración de la voz al otro lado del celular.

Que maleducado. Contestando el móvil en medio de una conversación.

Técnicamente no tenían "_una conversación". _¡Pero igual aplicaban los modales! ¿No? Lo vio revolverse en su silla, justo después de dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

**¿Q… qué? No, no. Eso es genial, princesa. Sí, nos vemos mañana. ¿Vacía? Vale. Ya lo sabes… N-no, no puedo. Aquí no. Además, tu nunc-… sí. Sí, lo sé.**

Claro, la famosa Kikiyo. ¿O era Kikuo?.

**Tsk.. Pero, Kik-… **-un breve suspiro, salió grave de sus labios. Su voz bajo de frecuencia, confundiéndose con los murmullos del establecimiento- **T… T-te amo, ¿Vale? –**Ella, sin embargo, puedo escuchar perfectamente.

Por alguna razón, la rabia ascendió desde su estómago y se concentró en su pecho.

**¡KAEDE! ¡ME VOY A CASA!. **– gritó, a todo pulmón, y el suave olor a plantas medicinales le golpeteó la nariz, cuando la puerta de madera se abrió. Una cabeza castaña se asomó curiosa, al igual que los pequeños ojos de Kaede.

**¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto, mi niña? – **

Él colgó el móvil y la miró fijamente. ¿Se iba? Sintió un peso en el estómago, y un vacío en el pecho. Observó como la azabachada le dirigía una mirada de furia, y no pudo evitar encogerse sobre sí mismo.

Sí Miroku lo viera, se burlaría de él. ¡Ni hablar de Kouga!. El gran Tashio, doblegado ante una chiquilla.

La miró, como en cámara lenta, levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia la puerta color granate. Él extendió su mano y la imitó, intentando detenerla, al instante que ella volteo para dirigirse por última vez a la anciana y sus miradas se cruzaron. Bufó internamente, pues había actuado por instinto y ahora su patética señal había quedado a la descubierta.

**¡Tú!** – ella le señalo con el dedo, incómoda y con aquel ardor en el pecho- **¡Osuwari!.**

Inuyasha, inmediatamente se sentó de nuevo, con la piel erizada del susto.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Higurashi sonrió. El nuevo no le agradaba, las sensaciones que provocaba en ella no eran normales y lograban asustarla. Enfocó nuevamente el pedazo descubierto de su pecho, y suspiró.

Estaba endemoniadamente bueno, ese hombre. Pero seguía siendo un idiota. Uno con novia.

Y si él se empeñaba en comportarse como un animal; así le trataría.

Así pues, la chica de cabellos azabaches se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

.

Kaede se apoyó sobre el borde de una de las mesas, mientras limpiaba con una sonrisa sobre sus gastados labios. A su lado, la joven de cabellos color del café jugueteaba con un cubo de rubik, cortesía de su mejor amiga.

**Esos dos se ven bien, ¿Ah? Se están llevando mejor…– **Mencionó la anciana, con un dejo de alegría en la voz, mientras, disimuladamente, observaba de reojo como una pareja de jóvenes parecían perderse en medio de una conversación. La exageración en sus gestos y el entusiasmo que tenían la hacerla sentirse un poco más joven, se empapaba de su juventud y alegría.

… **- ** Sango no respondió. Lo que no le sorprendió en absoluto, siguió limpiando.

Su mirada vagó hasta la chica que solía considerar como una propia nieta. Sonrió más ampliamente, pues sabía que no cualquiera podría hablar con tantas confianzas como el chico Tashio estaba haciendo justo ahora con ella.

Sí, era hora de que alguien le enseñara esa niña lo bonito que podía ser el romance.

Un _crackeo_ la interrumpió de sus cavilaciones, e inmediatamente se volteó en dirección de Sango. Un suspiro pesado se escapó de su garganta cuando la encontró desarmando el cubo pieza por pieza.

**¿Y a ti quien te va a enseñar? –**Murmuró la vieja.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un chico de orbes azulados se detuvo de su carrera, y casi cae de un edificio a otro por un estornudo no planeado.

_**¡Miroku, te quedas atrás!**_** –**Se escuchó a lo lejos-

Él se encogió de hombros, y siguió su camino.

Lo que sucedía al otro lado del salón del café, por su parte, era muy diferente a lo que Kaede formulaba.

**¿Cómo vas a creer eso? – **Una risilla femenina inundó el lugar; a la par que él se acomodaba sobre su asiento, presionando sus dedos contra la barra.

**¡Te lo digo yo, Kagome! Hay pruebas, definitivamente está muerto. – **La chica soltó otra risa, sujetándose el estómago.

**¡Pero si tiene la misma voz! ¿Cómo no va a ser él...? – **Refutó ella, tomándolo más enserio.

**¿Y qué me dices de las pruebas en las letras? –** Enfurruñado, Inuyasha comenzó a tornarse más agresivo. Se acercó con el ceño fruncido. Esa muchacha era terca.

**¿Qué pruebas? ¡No hay tales! – **La azabachada no se quedó atrás. Apoyada en la barra, aproximó el rostro y lo miró incrédula.- **Estas imaginando tonterías.**

Escuchó un golpe contra la mesa.

_**¡¿He**__**blew his mind out**_** in a **_**car(*) **__**no te dice nada? ¡Paul IS dead! Acéptalo. –**__Soltó uno de sus 'Feh' Después, y se volteó a un costado, adoptando un tono de burla.- __**Igual, no es que fueran el mejor grupo del mundo… Ni sé porque son tan famosos.**_

_Oh, no._

_Él NO había dicho eso._

_Sí era algo que no podían tocar era a su banda favorita, y menos un perro como él. ¿! Cómo se atrevía a insultar así a... a sus dioses?_

_¡Por todos los Beatles! ¡Le enseñaría lo que era bueno! _

_**¡Auch! ¡¿Qué te pasa? **__– El chico soltó un quejido, cuando ella tomo uno de los mechones que sobresalían a los costados de su rostro y lo usó para acercarle a ella. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando notó que su rostro estaba a centímetros del cuello de Kagome. Y su fragancia le llenó los pulmones, asfixiándolo e intoxicándolo. Ella olía a fresas ese día; tan sutil y distrayente, infantil pero atractivo._

_**Solo espera... **__–__Su voz no pudo sonar más distante en la cabeza de él._

_Tragó fuerte, intentando retenerse de acercarse a probar la nívea piel. Subió la mirada y la encontró hurgando entre su mochila, en busca de algo; el aprovecho aquella distracción para deleitarse con la vista que tenía de su escote. Había notado desde la primera vez que le había visto sin bufanda, que con el calor su piel se sonrojaba desde la punta de la nariz, descendiendo por sus mejillas y cuello y perdiéndose en la blancura de la piel del busto. Pues bien, hoy ella llevaba una camiseta de tirantes que le permitía ver perfectamente desde ese ángulo como las manchas de matices rojizos se deslizaban hacia abajo, cubriendo por completo los costados del torso y seguramente rodearían por completo sus…_

_¡No, no, no! Eso __no__ era correcto. No debía pensar de aquella manera. No en esas circunstancias, y especialmente no con Kagome. Tenía que admitir que en aquellas dos semanas de asistir religiosamente al __Au Passage des Artistes, _ y por ende encontrarse con Kagome, había desarrollado una especie de…

_Atracción._

Había _tensión _entre ellos.

¡Pero no era el punto! El asistía cada día, primero con la esperanza de encontrar un mensaje del anónimo pintor como respuesta; y sin darse cuenta, se le hacía la hora de comer y debía entrar al establecimiento más cercano. Nada más. Él no estaba ahí para coquetear con Kagome o para ver su cuerpo.

Que dicho sea de paso, no es que fuera el de una diosa.

Pero… era irresistible. A su manera. ¿Por qué no podía evitar sentir un deseo de recorrerlo, siendo que su corazón, era de alguien más?

Intentó desviar su atención de aquella curvatura en el cuello de la niña; y su vista se posó directamente contra las piernas descubiertas por la minifalda negra.

_¡Oh Dios!_

_¿Es que todo su cuerpo tiene que ser…?_

_¡Joder!_

Una gota gruesa de sudor bajó por su sien. Y sus pensamientos comenzaron a subir de tono, los dedos le picaban con la curiosidad del tacto de la piel de ella.

**¿Inuyasha? **– Su voz lo sacó del pequeño trance.

Levantó lento la mirada, asegurándose de pasar por cada rincón de su cuerpo, en escrutinio. La miró estremecerse y como la piel se le erizaba por todo el cuerpo; por inercia se relamió los labios imaginando el sabor dulce que debía tener aquella.

Supo que ella se daba cuenta de sus pensamientos cuando la miró a los ojos, las lagunas azuladas lo observaban expectantes, curiosos y con leve toque de deseo que logró encender sus sentidos como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho. Pronto, en la habitación solo estaban ellos dos y el ruido de los otros clientes se hizo cada vez más lejano, Inuyasha sintió las luces apagarse a su alrededor y una única sobre el rostro de la chica, que se encontraba igual de perpleja que él. El sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas, tensionándolos por completo y haciéndoles sentir aquella atracción, ahora más que nunca. Los audífonos que ella sostenía entre los dedos cayeron al suelo, y ellos no supieron si hicieron ruido o no, pues el latir de sus corazones se desbocaba y llenaba cada rincón de su mente.

Se fundieron en una batalla entre sus orbes. Dorado y Azul. Ámbar y Aguamarina. Cielo e Infierno.

Él miró sus labios, carnosos y perdidos entre un carmín picante. Los miró tan brillantes, tan indefensos. Esperaban por un depredador que los tomara.

Poco a poco, y como si no lo notaran, la distancia entre ambos se hizo cada vez más corta.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos, inclinándose más. Solo unos centímetros más, y habría un roce.

Sabían lo mal que estaba.

Pero no fue aquello lo que los detuvo.

**¡K-KAGOME-CHAN!**

No sabían si alabar o maldecir la chillona voz, mientras se apartaban.

Fin del Capítulo.

(*) Súcubo es un demonio que toma la forma de una mujer atractiva para seducir a los varones, sobre todo a los sensibles, a los adolescentes y a los monjes, introduciéndose en sus sueños y fantasías, para tener relaciones sexuales con ellos

(*) A Day in Life, The Beatles. Se refiere a un fragmento de dicha canción, del cual provienen ciertos rumores acerca de un supuesto encubrimiento de la muerte de uno de los Beatles; Paul McCartney

¿Reviews? ¡Me hacen escribir "más rápido"!

Hehe.

No, en serio, perdonen la tardanza.


	5. Sus ojos, Gris de Payne

**Notas Previas:** Me alegraron la vida con sus reviews...

Capitulo Cinco.

Sus ojos, Gris de Payne.

Quería que se callara.

Que de sus labios, no saliera palabra alguna.

Que los temblorosos brazos dejaran de moverse.

Inuyasha Tashio sentía ganas de _matar_.

A _ese_ individuo.

**Y-y c-c-c-cuando Kagome me lle-llevo al ce-centro había, había ¡Mu-mucha gente! Te lo di-di-dii-go yo, vieja Kaede!**

El timbre elevado.

**¡…Los du-du-dulces! **

Las pequeñas patas de zorro.

Porque eso era.

**¡Y-y había u-u-un hombre, co...con... co-co-como los llamó Kago-mee..? ¡Glo-globos!**

Ese _mocoso_ era como un zorro escurridizo y chillón. Molesto. Irritante.

Desde su pequeña cabeza de cabellos cobrizos, la estúpida coleta de niña que traía, hasta ese soso pantalón cortó azul y el chaleco café que era demasiado grande para él. Todo le molestaba.

El pequeño se acurrucó contra los pechos de Kagome.

¡Maldito mocoso!

**Y-y-y-y-y… -**__Tartamudeó Shippo, ahogándose con sus propias palabras. La azabachada rió y le dio un empujoncito en la cabeza- **¡Fui-fui-mos al circo! –** soltó de sopetón, casi no se le entendía.

Kaede sonrió maternalmente, asintiendo con la cabeza y llevando los dedos arrugados a la cabeza rebelde del niño, que tembló en respuesta. Le tendió una tacita de té, pero en aquel lugar no servían té.

Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo, sabiendo que no le prestaban la más mínima atención. Se enfurruñó en un instante, y los cabellos que crecían de su nuca se erizaron de la rabia, apresurado tomó un sorbo de su café.

¡Maldita Kaede, y malditas sus manos divinas para el café!

Sonrió puramente por alivio.

La jodida anciana tenía que hacer el mejor jodido café del mundo. Jodida cafetería francesa, jodido símbolo pintado en la pared.

Sí, hoy estaba jodido todo para Inuyasha.

Maldita Kagome y maldito el niño que llevaba en brazos, que no paraba de moverse frenéticamente mientras sostenía su taza. En ese instante se preguntó porque Kaede le daría _más_ cafeína a su pequeño organismo que _claramente_ no lo soportaba. Maldita Kaede. Maldita Kagome y maldito el momento en que el niño había irrumpido su momento con Kagome. Maldita milésima de segundo que lo separaba de probar aquellos labios.

¡Malditos pensamientos!

¡Maldito su amor por Kikyou, que estaba confundiéndolo justo ahora! Su adoración por ella, ya no era más una adoración, y su amor tan puro ya no era tan puro. Se había permitido el desear otros labios, el desear otro cuerpo que no fuera el de su pareja. Se había condenado. El latido de su corazón, que antes, al pensar en Kikyou se desbocaba de alegría y gozo, ahora desbocaba de culpa y arrepentimiento. Malditas reacciones.

Maldito estaba él; que no se daba cuenta. Le debía mucho al mocoso, había evitado un momento incómodo para todos.

Fue un accidente, una equivocación.

No. Fue una broma, quería pretender para que ella se ilusionara.

Más bien, solo quería quitarle una pelusa del cabello.

Ah, pero si solo iba a recoger los audífonos que se le cayeron.

Por supuesto. Todo eso tenía más sentido.

Fijó sus ojos en la fruta prohibida, los carnosos labios de la morena, y maldijo una vez más su osadía.

Broma. Accidente. Pelusa. Audífonos. Cualquiera de ellos servía para justificarse.

Maldito auto convencimiento.

La escuchó reír.

Claramente, ella no le daba importancia. Y no… no importaba. Entendió entre líneas, cuando ella volteo a mirarle a los ojos con el arrepentimiento brotándole del riachuelo de cielo que llevaba en los orbes, que debía olvidarse de todo, y que debían seguir con sus vidas.

Él lo pensó muy lógico, después de todo no había pasado nada. Ni pasaría. La sonrisa arrogante que sobre sus labios se posó le dio la confianza que no tenía.

Que fue rápidamente reemplazada por una mueca de asombro.

**¡Y-y tú! Cre..e-e-es-crees que n-no me d-ii cuenta! ¿!Eh-eh-e..eh…? ¡T-TÚ QUE-QUERÍAS BESAR A KA-KAGOME! – **Tembló el chiquillo de pronto, sin previo aviso. Dejó el café en la barra y se levantó de los brazos de su atónita protectora. Se apoyó de sus piernitas flacas. El dedo amenazante que apuntaba a Inuyasha, muy lejos de ser firme, viraba hacia todos lados y el de cabellos azabaches pensó sinceramente que el renacuajo no iba a poder estar en pié.

Ese niño parecía un manojo de nervios.

**¡E-escucha i-i-idioota! Ka-ka-k… -**Respiró profundamente, moviendo la pequeña cabeza hacia un lado y haciendo gestos graciosos al hablar- **¡Kagome es mía! –** Declaró al final, sin tartamudear ni una vez, lo que le costó un claro esfuerzo.

Inuyasha no sabía si enojarse o reírse del comentario.

Prefirió reír, lo que causo que Shippo se inflara de indignación y decidiera irse a esconderse en algún lugar del café y hacer una rabieta.

**/**

**Así que... me dices que sí sabes dónde está. **– La mujer sonrió en satisfacción cuando su acompañante hizo una mueca.

**Pues claro que sí… Está investigando para un ensayo que…**

**Dejame preguntarte de nuevo, Kikyou. –** Él ambiente se tensó cuando ella pronuncio su nombre. La aludida soló calló manteniendo el semblante que siempre tenía; tan perfecta y sería. Nadie tenía forma de saber que se desmoronaba por dentro con cada palabra. - ** ¿Tienes idea de **_**donde **_**está tu novio? – **

Ella tardó en responder.

**No… pero puedo llamarle y el- **La otra le interrumpió abruptamente, golpeando con la cuchara el borde de la taza de café.

**No te contestará. –**Kikyou estuvo a punto de reclamar, cuando ella continuó hablando- **Mira, **_**querída, **_**esto es simple. Te ha dicho que está haciendo un ensayo... –**Pausó por unos segundos para tomar entre sus finos dedos la taza y darle un sorbo.- **Pero hasta donde tú sabes, él podría estar en un hotel, **_**acostándose con la zorra de turno**_**.**

Kikyou perdió la compostura por un segundo, dejando caer la cuchara con el bocado de pie de limón que pretendía comer antes de que su acompañante comenzara a hablar.

**¡No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas! – **Era ridículo, Tsubaki solo soltaba palabras llenas de veneno.-

**¿No lo tengo, querida? ¿Qué razón tengo yo para decirte esto si no es la de ayudarte?- **

Kikyou calló. Tsubaki siempre se había dirigido hacia ella con cierto maltrato, pero hasta donde entraba su conocimiento no había ninguna razón para que no dijera la verdad.

**Piénsalo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú e Inuyasha tuvieron relaciones?**

Inconscientemente, hizo las cuentas; aun cuando su razón y el corazón le decían que no debía prestar atención. No le tomó mucho darse cuenta que ya habían pasado dos semanas de aquel acontecimiento, _el día que había llegado de sorpresa de la sede universitaria. _

Las palabras de Tsubaki fluyeron como el afluente de un río, estrepitoso.

**¿Y hace cuánto está trabajando en ese **_**ensayito**_** suyo?**

La ojiazul se congeló.

Exactamente dos semanas.

Su única reacción fue levantarse de la mesa, susurró un pequeño _gracias _ y salió corriendo de ahí, antes de que Tsubaki pudiera siquiera ver los ojos cristalinos, y el color que habían tomado sus blancas y pálidas mejillas. Y antes de que Kikyou pudiera ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que llenó los labios de su amiga de la infancia.

Quien alzó su pulgar hacía el otro extremo del establecimiento, a modo de victoria.

Con la vista nublada, la de ojos azules se dirigió a la parada, donde varios taxis esperaban por clientela. Ella solo pudo susurrar vagamente su dirección a uno de ellos, y arrastrarse hasta el asiento trasero del auto blanco.

Ahí, en la oscuridad del coche, lograda por los vidrios ahumados que opacaban el ardiente sol, se permitió soltar una solitaria lágrima.

Tsubaki no podía tener razón.

O podía tenerla, igualmente.

Se limpió el líquido salino de la comisura de los ojos, y su cerebro comenzó a funcionar de otra manera. Una más calculadora.

Todo iba mejor de esa manera.

Hacía dos semanas, ella pretendía darle una sorpresa a su novio. Aquel chico, que era para ella más importante que el universo. Que le amaba más allá de todo, y más allá de todos.

Con lo conservadora que podía ser, hizo un esfuerzo por comprarse la mejor y más atrevida prenda de vestir que encontró; se llenó el rostro de maquillaje para ocultar su palidez –aquel estúpido gen heredado, cortesía de su igualmente pálida madre- y viajó dos horas en autobús para llegar a la ciudad, en donde su apartamento, y de su compañera de piso, se encontraba vacío por unas pasantías que la misma debía hacer en un país de Europa.

Ya allí, ambientó el apartamento y esperó a que llegara.

Él estaba igual de guapo que siempre, igual de radiante y perfecto, tal como le recordaba esos dos días que se habían visto. Y ahora que lo recordaba, llevaba un suave aroma a café adherido a las ropas. No le dio mayor importancia.

Aquella noche, se amaron hasta el amanecer con las luces apagadas. El aroma a rosas que desprendía su habitación difícilmente cubría el de sus cuerpos en contacto, y la fragancia de su pasión inundó todo el apartamento.

Al hacer el amor, Inuyasha siempre era pasional y agresivo. Como un lobo, que acorralaba a su presa, jugueteaba un poco con ella antes de devorarla. Pero al momento del climax, entre el destello de placer, Kikyou siempre veía una expresión de súplica y la agonía de su mirar. Y sabía por qué.

Solo en ese momento ella podía mirarle a los ojos, y profesarle amor. Únicamente en ese instante.

Pero no porque no lo sintiera.

Y se disculpaba por su mal habladuría, pero ¡Joder, como amaba a ese hombre!.

La única razón, iba más allá de cualquiera a quien intentase explicárselo, incluso ella misma. Simplemente no podía decirlo, la primera vez, cuando realizo en sus sentimientos hacia el ojidorado, lo había intentado y fracasado estrepitosamente. La lengua se le trabó, y las palabras, atascadas en su cuello, no la dejaron respirar. Aquella vez, a Inuyasha le pareció gracioso, decía que _la perfecta Kikyou no podía decir simples dos palabras._

Cuando, pasado un año del incidente, aún no era capaz, ya no fue tan gracioso. El chico carismático, bromista y cariñoso se transformó poco a poco a uno agresivo, desconfiado y tosco. Más bien, comenzó a mostrarle a ella la faceta que normalmente tenía con los demás.

Ella lo consideró lógico, en la mente del ojidorado cabía la idea de que ella nunca le había amado, y por ello no podía decirlo.

Pero la primera vez que tuvieron _intimidad _supo que él había sentido el amor que le tenía; sus suspiros que placer, y el susurrar su nombre con tanto anhelo se lo dijeron. Ella se hinchó de vergüenza, pero a la misma vez de felicidad pensando que el obstáculo ya estaba superado. Por supuesto, se equivocaba. Hasta que las palabras no salieran de sus labios, con seguridad Inuyasha seguiría cambiando su trato con ella. Y en tanto ella huyera de sus conversaciones con respecto al tema, sería a peor.

Inuyasha solía ser distante con ella, pero Kikyou estaba consiente de cuanto se amaban y por ello su relación había durado pese a su incapacidad para decírselo. Muy, muy dentro de ella sabía que Inuyasha pensaba que no era lo suficientemente importante como para decirle que le amaba, y tal vez se había cansado de ello. Su desesperación la había conducido a un mundo en donde ella era una novia celosa y posesiva, molesta.

Eso le atormentaba ahora, por culpa de Tsubaki. Él podría haber buscado en otra lo que ella no pudo darle, y si era así podía simplemente arrancarle el corazón y sufriría menos. No como una mujer enamorada de un infiel.

Se mordió las uñas nerviosamente, siempre cuidando que no se rompieran. El color de sus ojos oscureció un poco.

El problema principal era, que dos semanas antes _ella había sido incapaz de demostrarlo en toda la noche._

Con manos torpes buscó su celular en el bolso de cuero que llevaba, y los dedos un poco temblorosos buscaron a_ Inu _entre sus contactos.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

Tres. Cuatro. Cinco.

Al séptimo contestó.

_**¿Dime, princesa? **_– La voz varonil al otro lado del celular logró tranquilizarla, lo suficiente para pretender normalidad-

**Inu, ¿Puedes venir a mi departamento? Te extraño. –** Por más que quiso sonar cariñosa, lo único que consiguió fue un tono neutro, frio. Sin sentimientos.

Hubo una pausa larga.

_**¿Y Aska? –**_ Kikyou se mordió el labio inferior, el color de sus ojos oscureció incluso otro poco.

**Aún fuera de la ciudad. - **

Él estaba dudando, y eso la aterraba.

Otro silencio.

Sin embargo, este fue diferente. Kikyou escuchó una risa femenina en el fondo, al otro lado de la línea.

_**Claro, princesa. Dame media hora, y estoy allá. ¿Vale? –**_

Ella se aclaró la garganta, y susurró un inaudible "Sí "que sin importar llegó o no a los oídos de su pareja, colgó igualmente el celular, el cual se resbaló de sus manos hasta el asiento de gamuza.

Allí, en medio de un taxi de segunda, la estudiante universitaria Kikyou Kimura rompió su _cascaron de perfección_ y se derrumbó en el asiento.

Daba igual de quien era la risa. Y daba igual si resultó ser su imaginación.

La duda ya estaba allí.

Y el azul no era más azul, era gris.

**/**

Kagome rió un poco más cuando Sango se reincorporó, después de la caída estrepitosa que sufrió producto de un piso de madera mojado.

**Del mal paso... quien tropieza, extrae…- **Susurró la susodicha apenas, sonriendo vagamente y siendo auxiliada por su amiga para colocarse de pie.

Con unas ultimas risas, Kagome asintió y sonrió con ella.

**Eh, debo irme. – **Kaede viró apenas, antes de continuar limpiando el escenario. Las dos chicas se voltearon hacia el portador de las palabras, y la ojiazul le miró confundida.

**¿Ah, tan pronto? – **Murmuró al instante, a la par que se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado en la barra.

Sango se arrastró hacia el escenario, tropezando de nuevo.

**Sí, tengo… -** Él se aclaró la garganta, y la muchacha pudo ver una gota de sudor bajando por el costado de su cuello.-

Su increíblemente _varonil_ cuello.

Apenas escucho lo último que él dijo, pero supuso que tenía que ver con su novia.

Suspiró con pesadez, sabiendo que los pensamientos que tenía eran incorrectos. Le envió una fugaz mirada de tristeza, al objeto de sus deseos y su corazón latió violentamente, como hacía cada vez que le miraba.

Estaba por mucho segura que él no sentía algo ni parecido. Pues claro, él tenía a su Kikyou.

Sí, había aprendido al fin el jodido nombre. Y le había tomado el mismo tiempo que descubrir que en el centro de su pecho, algo latía por ese nuevo elemento en su vida.

Ese elemento que se había convertido en parte de su rutina. Y que cada día, por la tarde, le veía entrar al establecimiento donde trabajaba, sentarse en la barra, comer algo nada sano como los estúpidos bocadillos que servían con cerveza la noche de _barra libre_ que tenían los sábados, sacarle conversación de un tema trivial y enseguida perderla.

Perderla entre un mar de ensoñación. Con Inuyasha los problemas se iban fácilmente; o más bien, venían unos nuevos. Discutían casi a diario, y sin mencionar la evidente tensión entre ellos cuando se miraban a los ojos.

Lo miró salir por la puerta, y cinco minutos después se levantó inconsciente y lo siguió. Por supuesto el ya no estaba ni cerca de allí, incluso no estaba detrás de la pared de durazno que rodeaba el establecimiento.

Un segundo.

Esa pared tenía _algo diferente._

**Vaya, que tenemos aquí…**

Trató de acercarse para ver mejor, pero su maldición la hizo pisar una botella de plástico y caer de bruces al suelo.

¡Claro, tenía que pasar!

No podía estar cinco minutos sin lastimarse. O a alguien más.

**Itta-ta-tai… -**Sus murmullos se perdieron en algún punto, antes de incorporarse. Kagome movió su rostro, apartándose los cabellos de la cara, y aun desde el duro concreto subió la vista y leyó el pequeño enunciado.

_**¿Quién eres?**_

_**/**_

**¿Funcionará, de verdad? – **la voz tórrida y grave se hizo resonar en la habitación.

**Por supuesto. Ella es demasiado perfecta, tan perfecta que el más mínimo detalle la hace paranoica. – **Tsubaki pasó sus dedos largos por entre el pecho del joven, apartando la gruesa vestimenta que le cubría el abdomen y frotándose un poco más contra su cuerpo. Él solo gruño, ronco y fuerte- **Tu tranquilo…**

**Eso espero. –** Fue lo único que se escuchó, al menos entendible, en el departamento. En un buen par de horas.

Fin del Capítulo.

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estuvo? o..o Pasaron varias cosas en este capítulo, creo yo.

Bueno, responder un par de reviews no estaría mal para variar!.

**Umee-chan :** Gracias por volverte adicta a los reviews! que yo soy adicta a leerlos. C: Efectivamente, he acelerado un poco las cosas y alargado los caps. Espero te guste este.

**Naru-fan AVD: **Créeme que lo que más me gustaría es que pudieran besarse _y otras cosillas_ ¡Pero no es el momento! Tranquila, todo a su tiempo, gracias por el review!.

**Javita0san: **Hah! Perdiste! :I Dame todo tu dinero! (?) Hehe. Neh, mentiras. C: Efectivamente, tal como están las cosas ahora no era posible un beso. Gracias por leer 3.

**Kaguya no tsuki: **Muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi manera de escribir y aquí traigo la actualización, espero que te haya gustado :3

Eso es todo chicas ( Y chicos, si hay...). ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden darle reviews a una escritora hambrienta!


	6. Lloviendo sobre un asfalto Arsénico

Notas Previas: Favor de leer la última parte de mí otro fic, _Aquellos Locos_, para saber porque no he actualizado en todo este tiempo. ;_;

Capitulo Seis

Lloviendo sobre un asfalto color Arsénico.

**¡Ya volví! –**La voz de la niña Higurashi atravesó el portal del templo, y resonó en toda la casa, con un leve eco. – ¡**Mamá, Abuelo! – **Alzo una ceja extrañada, al no escuchar respuesta; con su mano diestra se desató las agujetas rápidamente, y dejo el calzado en la entrada.

**¿Souta? **–Murmuró al pasar por la sala vacía, donde un videojuego resonaba pero nadie parecía jugar en él. Paso las manos por la vieja madera de la mesa, la cual rechinó ante el tacto e hizo vibrar el retrato que reposaba en la superficie.

Ella sonrió y lo tomo entre sus dedos, el rostro de su madre sonriente le llenó la pupila.

Sí había alguien en el mundo al que ella adoraba, era sin duda su querida madre. Suspiró con alivio, dejando el objeto en su lugar y dando media vuelta con intenciones de dirigirse a la cocina. Seguramente su madre, abuelo y hermano estaban durmiendo ya; o el pequeño estaba en el baño y pronto regresaría a brincos, murmurando algo sobre el último jefe del juego.

El firmamento se coló por entre las ventanas, y Kagome supo lo tarde que era cuando encendió la luz de la cocina y esta la cegó momentáneamente.

**Hoy sí que me fui tarde … - **Susurró para sus adentros, mientras sus manos paseaban por la cerámica de la mesa central en la habitación.- **Pero ese mensaje… -** Un roce ligero contra sus dedos la hicieron detenerse; su mirada bajó y se encontró con un papel un tanto arrugado, pero intencionalmente colocado sobre los mosaicos. - **¿Uhm?**

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando los paseo por las letras que estaba impecablemente impresas. No pudo retener el suspiro de intranquilidad que desde su garganta emergió, y que sus labios alojaron por unos segundos. Los dedos le temblaron y el sudor frio le bajó por la espalda.

Deuda.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, dejando que el azabachado le cubriera los orbes sombríamente. Y estuvo a punto de romper el condenado papel en dos.

**¿Por qué viniste tan tarde hoy? - ** La voz logró arrancarle un gritito de asombro, mientras se volteaba rápidamente y por inercia colocaba el papelito donde lo había encontrado.

/

Nada.

Ni una chispa, ni un atisbo. Ni siquiera una sospecha.

En los ojos de quien fuese su amada, justo ahora Inuyasha no veía nada.

Más bien, veía la nada misma. El vacío que expresaban los orbes grisáceos le llenaba el alma y lo presionaba cada vez más. Cada embestida, más fuerte que la anterior, suplicaban por aquel brillo que acostumbraba ver en su situación. Prefirió ocultar los ríos de oro antes de seguir con aquella tortura.

Se afirmó de sus caderas, sintiendo bajo sus dedos el calor de su delicado cuerpo. Las hebras de su cabello oscuro se le enredaron en los dedos, y tuvo que tirar un poco de ellos para liberarse, lo que pareció no gustarle a ella, pues un quejido se escuchó en la oscura habitación.

El sudor que le empapo la espalda, se perdió entre sus cuerpos y las sabanas color del oporto que cubrían sus desnudos cuerpos. El constante roce de sus intimidades le proporcionaba el placer que necesitaba para pasar por alto la lamentable situación; de pronto sintió ganas de llorar. Lo olvidó cuando una nueva embestida lo hundió dentro de ella.

**In-Inu…yasha… -** la escuchó gemir a la distancia, y su interior se presionó contra el suyo deforma dolorosa; sus labios se curvaron en una expresión de angustia cuando ella presionó sus uñas contra su espalda, clavándose en su carne y casi arrancando parte de él. La cabeza le daba vueltas en un segundo y estaba completamente tenso; sin saber cómo, la embistió fuertemente una última vez y su cabeza se inclinó hasta su cuello, donde no se atrevió a morder por temor a lastimarla. El dolor que sentía subió hasta sus sienes, y bajó precipitadamente hasta su entrepierna, donde se derramó hasta el centro de su ser. El de su querida Kikyou.

Solo pudo morderse el labio, para evitar gritar. Respiró profundamente, tratando de controlar las agitadas respiraciones que el cansancio le provocaban y le sintió hacer lo mismo; inconscientemente su mano se deslizó hasta el pecho de la azabachada y acarició en dulces roces la cúspide de cada uno por separado.

**No tienes que hacer eso –** Mencionó tosca de un suspiro, luego de haber recuperado por completo el habla. Su tono de voz fue frio, chocante.

Él pensó, inevitablemente, que la mujer con la que había hecho el amor hace unos minutos no se encontraba más en aquella habitación, y le pareció increíble como Kikyou podía fingir ser una persona completamente diferente.

Bajó con su rostro desde el níveo cuello hasta su objetivo. La curvatura que formaba el nacimiento de sus pechos era tan adorable que apenas y podía soportar la tentación de lamerla; y no lo hizo. Sin embargo, cuando pretendía aventurarse un poco más –como buen apasionado que era, no le importaría otra sesión incluso cuando el vacío de sus ojos le dejara una sensación tan amarga- ella le frenó con su mano firmemente contra la cabellera color negro que adornaba su cabeza.

**Déjalo. Estoy cansada, mejor durmamos.**

Y tras pronunciar la sentencia, Kikyou le apartó como si le quemara, se cubrió con las sabanas y le dio la espalda. La miró de lejos acurrucarse contra una esquina de la cama de su habitación. Su atónita mirada no areció afectarle en lo absoluto.

Aquello había herido su orgullo.

¡Keh! Nunca podría entender a Kikyou.

Había hecho cosas sin sentido antes, pero nunca nada como eso. ¿Qué pretendía con llamarle con claras intenciones, y luego simplemente ignorarlo como si…?

¡Como si de una puta se tratase!

**Maldita sea… -**Musito él lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella no le escuchase, pero su respiración calmada le decía que ya se había dormido. La imitó y se recostó del otro lado, metiéndose entre las sabanas cual niño.

Esa mujer acababa de usarlo, no era idiota y podía darse cuenta de eso.

También pudo notar como, desde que se habían visto a los ojos, los de ella expresaban una infinita tristeza y podía jurar que hasta el color ya no era el mismo. Pero en cuanto la interrogó sobre el tema ella lo zanjó con uno _No es nada, en serio. _Y él no se vio capaz de insistir, mucho menos cuando la sintió caer sobre su cuerpo y presionarse contra ciertas zonas que borraron de su pensamiento cualquiera que no fuera enteramente carnal.

A partir de ahí, se habían fundido en el habitual mar de pasión.

Pero sí, había algo diferente.

Sus ojos vacios.

Inuyasha bufó, y se cubrió hasta las orejas con las sabanas. Se sentía inseguro, y el dolor le llenó el pecho de lleno.

Mientras, del otro lado de la cama, una solitaria lagrima deslizaba por la mejilla de porcelana de Kikyou. Dolida.

Sufría por dentro, pues buscaba la angustia de aquel que amaba.

_¿Qué nos está pasando?_

**/**

**¡O-oh! Souta, casi me matas de un infarto, joder. –** murmuró entredientes, relajando su musculatura- **Pensé que serías el abuelo…**

**Estas diciendo malas palabras de nuevo, hermana.. –**El pequeño lo mencionó, mientras se acercaba al refrigerador y buscaba el cartón de leche – **El otro día te escuche gritar en tu habitación. –**Ella no le prestó mucha atención, y volvió a tomar el papelito entre sus dedos.- **Algo como ¡Inuyasha, eres un imbécil! **

El nombre hizo click en su cabeza, y se volteó como posesa hacia el niño, quien sonrió mordaz.

**¿Quién es Inuyasha, hermana? Tu n-o-v…fghghg.. –**No pudo continuar, pues la mano de su hermana obstruía más del cincuenta por ciento de su rostro; pronto la escuchó murmurar en un tono _algo _dramático.

**Escuchame, **_**hermanito**_** –** siseó aquella palabra, demostrándole que no lo decía especialmente por cariño.- **No puedes... no **_**vas**_** a mencionar de nuevo su nombre en esta casa, **_**¿Vale? - **_Sintió la piel del cuello de su hermano erizarse por instantes, y una sonrisa acudió a sus labios.-

**EW! HERMANA! –**Chilló el niño mientras intentaba recomponerse, su mejilla brillaba con el labial que adornaba los labios de Kagome hacía unos instantes-

Ella rió, y le liberó para verle huir a su habitación.

Se apoyó suavemente de la mesa central volviendo a pasar sus dedos por el papel arrugado y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño; la preocupación le llenó el pecho al observar desde ahí la puerta de la habitación de Souta, decorada con un carro de bomberos color rojo.

Pensó en lo pronto que hacía crecido su hermano, y le pareció que habían pasado días desde que le había visto dar los primeros pasos, decir sus primeras palabras. Ahora la cama le quedaba pequeña, y su habitación era de niños. Sin duda habría que reemplazar todo y redecorarla por completo. Soltó un suspiro pesado, tomando entre sus dedos el dichoso papel y mirándolo con fijeza.

**¿Con qué dinero?** –

El suspiro pesado que salió de sus labios se perdió entre los ecos de la casa de madera sin cortinas, pronto se halló con un nudo en el estómago, y cualquier apetito que hubiera podido tener desapareció ante el sentimiento. Dirigió una última mirada a la cocina, antes de apagar las luces y dirigirse a su habitación, la segundo a la derecha por el pasillo superior.

La noche calló tan rápidamente como ella pudo mirar por la ventana, ahora más oscura que nunca; una noche sin luna.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se dejó caer contra la cama cubierta por sabanas verdes con flores color lila. El aroma tan característico delos productos suavizantes que usaba su madre le lleno los pulmones y aplaco un poco de la presión en su cuello, sus hombros alejaron la tensión y Higurashi se permitió relajarse un poco al final del día.

Pronto recordó, que al día siguiente tendría que ir a la universidad. Ladeó la mirada hacia su mesa de dibujo, donde yacía uno a medio terminar; el rostro de Willy Wonka en un fondo de una fábrica de chocolates, con la cara tan lisa como la leche en los anuncios de jabones o cereales. Y tan blanca, como si de nieve se tratase.

Llevaba un par de día desvelándose para trabajar en su imagen, entrega para su clase de técnica. Dado que había avanzado tanto supuso que hoy podría tomarse un descanso; y una sonrisa tonta se apareció en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que eran solo las 9, y ella podría dormir hasta las 6. Algo así no pasaba en mucho tiempo.

Las estrellas alumbraron un poco su habitación, dejando pasar un halo plateado a través de la ventana desnuda, tan tenue que podrían ser miles de luciérnagas empapando el cielo, todas a la vez danzando en una nube brillante pero sutil. Sonrió imaginando la escena, y entonces el halo que ella veía se tornó dorado por la lumbre de los pequeños animalitos, dorado como el mismo sol.

Dorado como los ojos de Inuyasha.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada contra su almohada, riéndose como una tonta y sonriendo como una idiota.

_Quien te viera, Kagome. Eri, Ayumi y Yuka se burlarían de ti._

Dejó el humor de lado cuando realizo en el hecho de que realmente estaba pensando en el ojidorado. Y es que parecía una niña enamorada de su profesor de historia.

_¡Enamorada! Que chorrada. Eso no._

Enamorada de Inuyasha Tashio, del arrogante niño de mami que se aparecía cada tarde por el café donde trabajaba.

Del guapo Inuyasha Tashio… Del Inuyasha que tenía a una Kikyou como novia.

Gruñó por lo bajo. Se negaba a aceptar la posibilidad de desarrollar sentimientos por aquel muchacho, pero el palpitar de su corazón la hacía tan convincente como un niño en una tienda de dulces.

¡El hombre la volvía gelatina con solo mirarle a los ojos, por Dios! ¿Cómo se le llamaba a eso?. ¿Atracción, amor? ¡Locura, deberían decirle!

**Estupido Inuyasha… -**Susurró sin darse cuenta, la imagen de su hermano pequeño pegado de oreja a la puerta de madera de su habitación escuchando esa única frase rebotó en su cabeza, sacándole una sonrisa.

Se dio la vuelta, tomando la almohada mullida entre brazos, de pronto el oscuro techo de su habitación era lo más interesante del planeta. Todo para no pensar en ella, Inuyasha y la relación que mantenían. _Relación… suena demasiado grande. _ Y lo cierto es que ni ella sabía qué clase de relación tenía con el chico, solo eran... _ conocidos. _La pasaban muy bien, vale… Pero siempre peleaban por tonterías y podría decirse que coincidían allí por mera casualidad, aunque no supiera el porqué de las visitas de Inuyasha al café. Por más esfuerzo que había empeñado en descubrir sus razones, él solo mostraba esa asquerosamente atractiva sonrisa suya, y muy _amablemente_ le decía que no era su problema.

Sus pensamientos vagaron hasta el acontecimiento de esa tarde; su momento con Inuyasha. Se llevó los dedos a los labios.

Si Shippo no hubiese estado allí, ¿Qué habría pasado? A decir verdad, ni ella sabía que había pasado _antes_ de que el pequeño hiciera acto de presencia. Estaba claro que habían hecho algún tipo de conexión… Algo fuerte, algo irresistible. Y terriblemente sensual. Se tensó por completo al recordar el dulce aliento del chico contra sus labios, la fragancia a perfume varonil llenándole los sentidos y aquellos ojos. _¡Por Dios, aquellos ojos! _Se sintió en trance de tan solo recordar aquella batalla que habían mantenido, únicamente con el contacto visual.

Tanto, que la estremeció la sola imagen en su mente.

Pero no podía estar sintiendo ese tipo de cosas por Inuyasha, ¿Verdad?

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

**/**

Lluvia.

Lluvia. Chaparrón. Aguacero. Precipitación.

¡LLUVIA! ¡JODER, LLUVIA!.

Por la mañana llovía a cantaros. De hecho, se despertó con un amigable relámpago y el tronar de sus ventanas al moverse toda la casa junta, vaya susto.

**Mooo. Y yo tengo que ir a la universidad… -**Susurró para sí misma, mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría.

**Han anunciado que no hay clases, Kag. Seguramente con eso de las entregas, no querrán que alguna se estropeé por el clima. –** la voz dulce y calmada de su madre la hizo sonreír, y por alguna razón, le abrió intensamente el apetito.

Sonomi se acercó a la cama de su hija, cual yacía arrodillada junto a su ventana sonriendo confianzudamente. La vista en las gotas que caían sobre el cristal.

**¡Menos mal! ¡Ya me veía protegiendo a Willy con mi vida! **–Susurró graciosamente, y su madre rió de forma sobria.- **¡Bueno, será mejor que me vista!.**

**¿Eh? –** Su madre se dio la vuelta, y Kagome le sonrió una vez más, acercándose para abrazarla.-

**Ya que no tengo que ir a la universidad, lo mejor será que avise a Kaede y vaya a trabajar. –** Murmuró aún con aquella sonrisa contra sus labios, su madre la miró con preocupación sobre los orbes azulados.

**Hija, no tienes que…-**

El rostro de ella se ensombreció por un instante, y las gotas de agua golpetearon el cristal con mayor fuerza.

**Tengo que, ¿Verdad? Necesitamos el dinero. –**Susurró apenas.

Su madre la miró con dolor, sintiendo su pecho estrujarse ante la sola visión de su adorada hija, enfrentando de aquella forma los problemas por los que pasaban. Lentamente, asintió frente a ella tras recuperar una leve sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta. Besó su frente, y acarició el cabello azabache.

**Ten cuidado, cariño.-** Le susurró con ese amor que solo una madre puede dar, para luego darse vuelta y comenzar a ordenar la cama de su hija.

Kagome terminó de desperezarse, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Se duchó de forma rápida, pues sabía que el café abría a las 8 y, universidad o no, ella se había levantado bastante tarde. No programó su despertador, pues se había dormido distraída en otros asuntos.

_Otros asuntos, ya. Tus asuntos tienen nombre y un increíble cuerpo._

Bufó por sus adentros, y salió de la ducha tan rápido como entró, envolviendo su cuerpo en una toalla larga y sintiendo sobre sus piernas el aire helado de lluvia que se colaba por los rincones de la casa.

De camino a su habitación, se asomó por el pasillo hacia el piso inferior.

**¡Mama, voy tarde! ¡Desayunaré en el trabajo! - **__ Un pequeño gritito desde la cocina le respondió con una afirmación, por lo que se adentró en su habitación y se cambió tan rápido como pudo.

Hacía frio. Bastante.

Al bajar las escaleras, con zapatillas en mano, se tropezó con su abuelo. Cayó hacia atrás y se golpeó suavemente el trasero contra un escalón.

**¡Ittai! –** Se levantó con cierta dificultad, mientras sobaba su trasero por debajo de la falda de pana que se ocultaba entre su abrigo a rayas monocromáticas de felpudo en los bordes- **Lo siento, abuelo.**

Él le envió una severa mirada, sin inmutarse con los brazos por detrás de su cuerpo.

**¿Ni siquiera puedes ver por dónde vas? –** El dirigió su vista hacia los zapatos en su mano, negros como el ébano, mientras los hombros de la Higurashi se encogían.- ** ¿Piensas ir a la universidad con este tiempo?- **Escupió de un momento a otro, frunciendo el ceño.

**No... Yo... Voy a trabajar. –**Ella murmuró apenas, sintiendo que su voz se iba a cada silaba.

**Oh. Bueno, al menos harás algo productivo. –** El veneno de sus palabras le hirió en el alma.- **Será mejor que no te enfermes, o nos pondrás en problemas. Más de los que ya das.**

¡**Papá! No le hables así. Kagome se esfuerza por ayudar en lo que puede con los ingresos de esta casa.- **Su madre gritó desde la puerta de la cocina, haciendo sonreír brevemente a su hija.

_Brevemente._

**Es lo menos que puede hacer. Después de lo que gastamos en esa inútil universidad de inadaptados el primer año. ¿Por qué crees que estamos en esta situación? –**El abuelo le envió una mirada de desprecio, del más puro desprecio que ella nunca hubiese apreciado. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, profundamente herida por sus palabras.–**La culpa es tuya, Sonomi.**

**Papá… No te atrevas a decirlo. – **Le interrumpió la susodicha. Pero sus palabras no pararon.

**La culpa es tuya, por tener a una hija por fuera del matrimonio. Una bastarda. Y lo peor, una que no sirve para nada más que hacer estúpido dibujitos. –**Escupió como último, antes de retirarse la escena. El dolor sumió el pecho de la niña Higurashi, y pequeñas lágrimas le picaron los ojos con fuerza, esforzándose por salir. La nariz se le hinchó un poco, y sin pensarlo, tomo sus zapatos negros y se retiró de la casa. Su madre la miró.

Vergüenza.

**/**

Presionó más el mango del paraguas contra su pecho, como si eso pudiera aplacar el dolor que le tensaba el alma. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, dejando por fin que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas arreboladas, llenas de vergüenza. Llenas de odio hacia sí misma, hacia su familia, hacia su trabajo.

En este momento, Kagome Higurashi odiaba hasta haber aprendido a dibujar alguna vez. Miró, por detrás del velo de lágrimas borrosas, su mano derecha y el pequeño moretón en el dedo medio causa de sus horas practicando el arte. Todo para entrar a una estúpida universidad. Ella no lo necesitaba, no necesitaba nada de eso.

No necesitaba el odio de su propio abuelo.

Las gotas de lluvia caían en la acera, frías e implacables. Rebotaban en el asalto y le picaban las piernas, la falda y llegaban hasta sus caderas, traspasando un poco el grueso abrigo de rayas.

Se confundían con sus lágrimas.

Tal vez era mejor así.

Caminó lentamente a través de la calle desierta, solo a quince minutos del _Au Passage des Artistes. _Tenía el alma en los suelos y la pisoteaba a cada nuevo paso que daba. Deseaba poder desaparecer antes de llegar, deseaba no ver el rostro alegre de Kaede regalándole sonrisas sin ella poder devolverle siquiera una, deseó tener algo con lo cual excusarse por su patético estado.

Detuvo su paso, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. El paraguas voló hacia atrás, presa del viento, y se detuvo en unos arbustos a unos metros. Como una cascada potente y de gran fortaleza, la lluvia se cernió sobre ella con crueldad, mojándole hasta los pensamientos.

Sus lágrimas caían sin intención de cesar, y los sollozos comenzaron a acudir a su garganta. Trató de calmarlos con su mano diestra, pero eran demasiado fuertes para ella. Pronto se encontró casi gritando en medio de aquella acera, con los ojos cerrados y lastimados por la sal, el flequillo pegado al rostro y toda su ropa empapada.

Frío.

Hacía frío.

Entreabrió los ojos, arrodillándose ante el infinito gris que cubría toda su visión. Gris del asfalto, gris de su propia vida. Se abrazó a sí misma, buscando el cariño que sabía nunca tendría de nadie en el mundo y se hincó contra el suelo pegando su frente a la grava bajo de si, se golpeó, como si eso pudiera aplacar la opresión en su pecho. Era inútil, como ella. Kagome Higurashi era una completa inútil, que solo causaba problemas.

_¿Por qué...?_

_¿Por qué, una vez más…_

_He dejado que me haga esto?_

**¡Oye! ¡Kagome! –**La voz ronca se coló apenas entre el sonido de las estrepitosas gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo, pero no fue suficiente para hacerla voltear. Ya no gritaba. - **¡¿Qué demonios haces, tonta?-**

Escuchó el rugido de un motor detenerse, y se percató por primera vez que dicho motor estuvo sonando un buen rato. No supo cuánto. Pasos bajo la lluvia, y luego la que caía sobre ella se detuvo abruptamente.

Kagome levantó la mirada. Sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas se abrieron lo que la hinchazón le permitió, y su aspecto demacrado cambió dramáticamente cuando divisó un par de soles ámbar mirándole fijamente desde arroba, con unas gruesas cejas coronándolas.

**I-Inu.. yasha… -**Murmuró apenas, su voz se había ido.-

El pareció mirarle con sorpresa, para luego fruncir profundamente el ceño y agacharse junto a ella. Un paraguas color negro mate les cubría a ambos, y un pequeño logotipo del costado derecho, color rojo, relució ante sus tupidos ojos.

**¿Kagome? ¿Qué te pasa? – **Kagome sintió preocupación en sus palabras, y sus simples y toscas palabras lograron conmoverla. Se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que el habló de nuevo. - **¡Kagome! –** Él la tomó por los hombros, y una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos de la cabeza a los pies.

Se miraron a los ojos por infinitos segundos, y los orbes de él se suavizaron en cuanto la vio derramar un par de lágrimas más.

Higurashi sintió como la sujetaba por los hombros con más fuerza, levantándola sin perder el agarre en el paraguas que mantenía toda su ropa impecable. Sus ojos profesaban infinita ternura, y sus cejas se curveaban hacia abajo en una expresión de intranquilidad .

Allí, bajo la lluvia que golpeaba salvajemente el asfalto color gris, Inuyasha tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos, y la hundió en su pecho.

Ella sintió como la estrechaba entre sus brazos, y la sorpresa dio paso rápidamente a la comprensión, mientras rodeaba su pecho con los brazos mojados y empapaba toda su ropa.

Calidez.

Su pecho era terriblemente cálido.

Y aquella calidez logró acallar los sollozos que daba su corazón. En sus brazos, se sintió en plena paz en menos de un segundo. Sonrió con sincera felicidad, y se frotó tan delicadamente contra el que lo escuchó suspirar con el mismo alivio que ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero sus ojos hinchados ya no tenían ganan de llorar. Sus lágrimas habían secado gracias al varonil pecho del joven Tashio, y cuando su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia ante la fragancia que empapaba su ropa aún por encima del olor a asfalto mojado que cubría toda la calle, se preguntó en que estaría pensando él. ¿Por qué, de todos los lugares, estaría Inuyasha allí?

¿Qué le había llevado a consolarla?

Levantó la mirada para descubrirlo. Se congeló al descubrirle mirándole de igual manera, y se perdió una vez más en la infinidad del color dorado… Algo comenzó a crecer en su interior, y entonces Kagome supo que nunca se detendría. Estaba sintiendo algo por él, y se apoderaría de todo su corazón, pues aquellos ojos del color de la miel la habían cautivado, tal vez desde la primera vez que le había visto.

De pronto, notó que todo su dolor se había ido.

También, el rostro de Inuyasha acercarse lentamente al suyo.

Fin del Capítulo.

Bueno, chicos. Aquí está el capítulo 6. Espero que os guste, tengo que seguir con mis entregas así que no tengo mucho tiempo más que para disculparme por lo que os hice esperar.

Dejen reviews, vale? Aunque sean para regañarme.

Nos vemos.


End file.
